Brillando en la Oscuridad
by Miss Hugs
Summary: En las oscuras paredes de Las Noches, el vacío demonio devorará el corazón de su doncella; ganando, sin querer, parte de su luz y redención.
1. Despejando Tinieblas

**Hola chicas ^o^ Estoy segura de que muchas de ustedes me conocen por mis review hacia los fanfics UlquiHime.**

**Bien, este es mi primer aporte a ésta, mi amada pareja, y es Lemon… _El primero_. **

**¿Para qué negarlo? Soy una pervertida ¬_¬ Estoy segura de que con esta historia me consagro como tal, además de que cierta persona estará feliz por su triunfo de que por fin lo haya admitido. **

**Se me ocurrió camino a mi casa, en el colegial de la escuela. Sufrí de este "Atacaso fictístico" XD **

**Yo la verdad no quería subirlo, pero todas mis pervertidas amigas me animaron a hacerlo.**

**Personalmente me gustó como quedó. Me costó mucho trabajo, puesto que es la primera historia en la que narro un acto sexual. Les advierto que yo puedo ser muy salvaje a la hora de escribir (Pero también tierna si quiero) y este Lemon en especial, pues… creo que me excedí con el lenguaje. Espero no asustarlas porque esto me salió muy masoquista XD**

**No sé si me quedó OoC, yo creo que si, pero espero que no.**

_**Menores de edad y personas de mente sensible abstenerse en todo momento de leer esto.**_

**Bueno, para ya no retrasarlas más aquí se las dejo. **

**_Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Tite Kubo-sensei._ Si fuera mío… No se lo quieren ni imaginar… *Insertar aquí risa malvada de la escritora* **

**Eso sí, den por seguro de que Ulquiorra estuviera vivo y viviendo con Orihime con sus preciosos 100 hijos de ojos verdes igualitos a él *¬***

**No pregunten que le haré a Tite Kubo si no lo revive ¬_¬ Pero para darles una pista: iré a Japón, compraré el tomo 40 del manga, iré a su casa y se lo meteré por donde no brillará nunca el sol…jajajaja (¡Te amo Tite! XD).**

* * *

><p><strong>Despejando Tinieblas<strong>

El sonido de una bandeja y un plato quebrándose resonó en la habitación.

―¡Ulquiorra! No… por favor.

―Quédate quieta, mujer —le ordenó con su voz inesperadamente ronca mientras empotraba contra la pared el cuerpo de la chica.

El Cuarto Espada deslizó sus frías manos sobre la ropa de Orihime, delineando sus sobresalientes curvas con agresividad y desesperación. Con cada roce que daba ella se retorcía jadeando, tratando de liberarse. Esa actitud de presa que lucha por sobrevivir de su depredador lo estaba volviendo cada vez más excitado y loco por tenerla.

Miraba atentamente, sin dejar reflejar emoción en sus ojos, como la mujer suspiraba fuertemente al tiempo que suplicaba que se detuviera. Claramente no planeaba escuchar sus pedidos o suplicas… No le tendría compasión. Había estado luchando durante mucho tiempo contra sus instintos y deseos pero ya no podía contenerse. No pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener a esa simple hembra humana para él. Apretó con rudeza uno de los pechos de la tierna criatura que tenía a su merced, logrando que dejara escapar un gemido. Podía sentir lo suave que esa parte de su cuerpo en sus manos aún a través de la blanca vestimenta de arrancar.

Orihime casi soltó un gritito cuando sintió la otra mano de Ulquiorra bajar por su vientre para después alzarle la falda. Él comenzó entonces a acariciar su sexo por encima de sus pequeñas bragas. Sus mejillas se encendieron y su pecho comenzó a subir a bajar aceleradamente; su respiración se volvió más entrecortada y su corazón se agitó. Tuvo que sostenerse del blanco cuello del Cuarto para no caerse cuando éste logró meter su mano dentro de la delgada tela y tortuosamente comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, estimulándola con dos de sus dedos y causando que sus piernas fallaran.

La chica estaba perdiendo casi la realidad por el pequeño placer provocado, que no se dio cuenta cuando Ulquiorra se apoderó de su boca. Fue cuando sintió que sus fríos labios comenzaron a succionarla con deseo que reaccionó para corresponderle. No podía creer que él la estuviera besando. Era su primer beso, y muy diferente al que siempre se imaginó con Ichigo, era uno muy demandante y exigente. El que fuera un Hollow el primero en hacer aquel contacto tan especial para ella, su enemigo, le hacía encogerse el estómago de excitación.

Rápidamente Ulquiorra notó la aceptación por parte de la humana y eso le encantó. Poco a poco la estaba domando; ella sucumbiría en sus brazos. Con otro apretón en la punta de su pezón, hizo que la belleza de cabellera naranja abriera la boca para gemir. De esa manera logró meter su lengua y desesperadamente comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de su cavidad bucal, saboreándola y luchando contra su dócil lengua, que no hacía más que tratar de seguirle el ritmo a la suya propia.

Separaron sus bocas cuando sintió que la humana ya no fue capaz de aguantar la respiración. La miró un instante, mientras su tibio aliento le rozaba como una caricia el esternón: Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios aún entreabiertos, respirando con dificultad. Le pareció lo más hermoso que sus ojos hubieran visto… y muy pronto sería suya. Aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos, arrancándole más gemidos y haciendo que los sonidos hicieran crecer una necesidad en él de penetrarla y oírla gritar hasta que se quedara sin voz, su nombre. Porque Aizen prácticamente se la había regalado en el momento en que la encomendó a su cuidado, él era su dueño.

―Te lo suplico —le rogó nuevamente la mujer sin la esperanza de ser escuchada por el Arrancar—. Yo… ¡Ah!... Yo no… Kurosaki-kun…

Inmediatamente, cuando escuchó ese nombre salir de los labios de Orihime, se detuvo de provocarle placer. ¿Cómo osó la mujer en pronunciarlo en un momento como ese? No pudo contener la rabia que comenzaba a crecer dentro de su cuerpo, sus celos le hacían hervir la sangre y se propagaban como veneno a través de sus venas, nublándole la razón. Haría pagar a la mujer por recordarle a existencia del maldito Shinigami en ese momento, cuando él la tocaba. Si antes quería ser un poco suave con ella, ahora no lo haría. La tomaría como él quisiera, duro y fuerte, hasta borrar de la memoria de la humana al joven de cabellos naranjas.

La de cabellos rojizos tembló ante la furiosa mirada que le dirigía Ulquiorra. Nunca antes había logrado ver reflejado en su rostro emoción alguna y ahora sus ojos verdes la taladraban sin piedad. Había cometido un grave error, lo sabía. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle el Cuarto Espada. Él reaccionó y con su sola mano izquierda, tomó las dos de Orihime por las muñecas y las sostuvo con firmeza sobre la cabeza de ésta, contra la pared.

―¿Sabes lo que has dicho, mujer? —le susurró en su oído.

Ella sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió todo su cuerpo al percibir el aliento caliente y la sinuosa voz de ronroneo tan cerca. El Espada comenzó a lamer el delicado cuello de porcelana en lo que su presa solo cerraba los ojos y gimoteaba un poco. Orihime arqueó un poco la espalda, pegando su prominente busto al duro y marmóreo pecho que la tenía atrapada a su voluntad. Sabía que él estaba molesto, lo conocía demasiado bien. La forma en la que actuaba era prueba de lo que pasaría después. No pudo evitar sentir culpa por haber provocado aquella ira, por pronunciarle a su amigo, aún a sabiendas de lo mucho que lo odiaba Ulquiorra. Se sentía como una estúpida. ¿Qué mujer dejaba escapar el nombre de un hombre cuando estaba en esas situaciones con otro? Quiso disculparse.

―Ul…Ulq-quiorra… Ulquiorra yo… lo siento —su voz salió entrecortada de su garganta de lo asustada y excitada que estaba, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por el borde de sus ojos.

―Calla, mujer —ordenó el pelinegro al verla. Metió una de sus piernas entre las de la mujer y comenzó a frotar en esa zona con maldad—. Te prometo que lo sentirás…duro y caliente… hasta el fondo —dijo al final para después bajar su lengua y succionar entre el espacio que había entre las clavículas de la joven. Justo el lugar en donde él tenía más abajo su agujero Hollow.

Orihime se sonrojó de manera violenta y dejó escapar dos lágrimas por la agonía a la que estaba siendo sometida. Ulquiorra lamió una de la pequeñas gotas saldas, y justo cuándo la otra descendía para perderse en el escote de la mujer, haciendo uso de su fuerza, desgarró la parte de arriba del vestido blanco y exponiendo la cremosa piel, ahora únicamente cubierta con su sujetador. Orihime dio un grito un poco sorprendida ante la salvajidad del acto, el cual fue ahogado por un furtivo beso tan ardiente, que parecía como si el Arrancar hubiera querido extraerle el alma con el. Sintió como Ulquiorra recorría sus dientes con su lengua, la mordía y sus labios succionaban y chupaban. Ya casi sentía que se iba a desmayar si no tomaba oxígeno pronto. Con débiles empujones trató se separarse de él pero cada vez que lo intentaba el Hollow la empujaba más contra la pared.

―Por favor… —suplicó a penas contra su boca.

Ulquiorra se separó de ella y sin previo aviso la lanzó al suelo.

Orihime chilló un poco cuando su frágil cuerpo hizo contacto con el compacto suelo. Comenzó gatear en dirección contraria al Cuarto Espada con dificultad, que observaba la escena de la mujer con su impertérrito semblante. ¿Quería escapar de él? Casi sintió ganas de reír, casi. Obviamente no se salvaría del castigo que le daría. Ella lo insultó al dejar escapar de sus labios el sucio nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo. Ahora todos en Las Noches, Aizen y el resto de los Espada, la oirían gritar y gemir sin descanso como lo llamaba a él, Ulquiorra Cifer, el único en el que podía pensar, el único que tenía cabida en eso que ella llamaba corazón. Si no, más tarde se encargaría de traerle el cuerpo sin vida del odioso Shinigami.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella, disfrutando un poco del miedo que desprendía su cuerpo e impregnaba el ambiente, mezclándose con las partículas espirituales del aire de Hueco Mundo…Casi podía tocarlo. Cuando la pelirroja iba por la mitad de la habitación, con un movimiento de su pié, él la volteó boca arriba. Ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada más lasciva que pudo jamás haber visto en alguien como Ulquiorra, su mirada era lujuria pura. Él comenzó a desvestirse. Fue deslizando sus brazos fuera de la chaqueta de su uniforme de Arrancar, sin darse cuenta que Orihime se había quedado con una expresión atontada en su cara, solo por unos segundos, admirando su bien formado pecho. Se veía tan duro como lo había sentido un poco antes, cada músculo era perfecto, sin exageraciones ni faltantes. El hermoso número cuatro, bellamente tatuado, adornando su pectoral mayor izquierdo y señalando el lugar donde debería tener su corazón, la fuente de los sentimientos. Por un momento pensó que se encontraba frente a un dios griego que debía ser adorado e inmortalizado como todos los otros.

Ulquiorra se arrodilló frente a ella y la jaló de los tobillos, acercándola a él. Con otro movimiento de su mano desgarró lo que quedaba del raído vestido y se recostó sobre ella, dejando recargar un poco el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mujer. Orihime comenzó a temblar de placer al sentir sobre por encima de sus bragas el apretado bulto que cubría el hakama del Arrancar. Ulquiorra comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de ella, restregando sus sexos e imitando el acto coital, arrancándole más suspiros y jadeos que poco a poco iban subiendo en volumen e intensidad. Mientras disfrutaban de esa danza sensual él le quitó el sujetador, liberando sus dos enormes senos. El Espada los miró un instante con sus pupilas dilatadas, esas redondas y coloridas formas le estaban tentando con su turgente movilidad y sus coloridos tonos cremosos, coronados por unas rozadas aureolas, donde se alzaban unos pequeños botones que lucían muy apretados. No se pensó dos veces la invitación que le hacían a degustarlos y atacó con hambre los montículos de la mujer, como si estos fueran su alimento. Eran tan suaves y firmes a la vez, tan carnosos. Los mordía y los succionaba a placer, sin tenerle ninguna piedad a la mujer cuando decía las veces que la lastimaba.

Aún así, Orihime cerraba los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de la juguetona lengua de Ulquiorra que trazaba círculos sobre su pecho, empapándola con su jugosa saliva y esos filosos dientes que amenazaban con romper su delicada piel en cualquier momento. La llevaría al delirio al combinar el dolor y el placer. El Hollow comenzó a bajar, acercándose lenta y tortuosamente al área más sensible del cuerpo femenino, dejando el rastro de su paso en forma de marcas rojizas, muestra de donde había hecho acumular la sangre succionando sobre la suave piel. Pudo percibir con sus labios como ella se tensaba cada vez más. Observó con celo el último pedazo de tela que le impedía ver la total desnudez de la humana.

―¡Ulquiorra! —exclamó la pelirroja con fuerza cuando él le arrancó con los dientes las bragas.

Listo. Así quería verla, toda expuesta para él y solo de él. Toda esa belleza, ese cuerpo, su rostro, sus sonidos, toda ella le pertenecían. Orihime se sonrojó de manera peligrosa al notar al Cuarto Espada mirando su sexo sin ningún pudor o recato. Sintió mucha vergüenza, pero no pudo cerrar sus piernas. Esa mirada de dragón la taladraba, prácticamente la violaba con solo posarse en esa zona, haciendo que se acalorara más y su cuerpo comenzara a lubricar. Comprendió que nada evitaría que aquel ser que había alcanzado aquella forma humana la tomara como un macho toma a una hembra… Iba a convertirse en la mujer de un espíritu sin corazón, pero algo en ella lo deseaba.

Comenzó entonces a removerse inquieta entre el suelo y el cuerpo que tenía sobre ella. No era que no quisiera estar con él de esa manera, pues pese a lo que dijeran muchos, le había demostrado que aún con su mutismo y nihilismo podía sentir algo por ella, denotándolo con su infinita curiosidad cual niño pequeño. Eso era lo que por mucho separaba a Ulquiorra del resto de los Espada de Aizen. Esa incesante búsqueda por saber, por aprender que era un "corazón", por querer poder sentir esos sentimientos de los que tanto escuchaba hablar a diario, lo que lo habían llevado a desarrollar emociones propias, haciéndolo —aunque a él le costara reconocerlo en sí mismo— más humano. Pero no cualquier humano sino un hombre en todo sentido, y todo lo que la belleza y la fuerza que el término representaba, pero en un ser sumamente distinto y poderoso. Ella se sentía asustada claro, pero era por no estar segura de estar lista para algo que estaban llevando a cabo en ese momento… Lista para él ¡Tan solo era una adolescente! Ella jamás había hecho algo como eso. Se sentía insegura, tenía miedo de no agradarle. Ulquiorra parecía tener tanta experiencia en las artes amatorias que le provocó celos… Celos hacia todas las otras que hubieran pasado antes por esos brazos de acero que poseía.

No pudo pensar en nada más cuando sintió como las frías manos la tomaban firmemente se sus caderas, obligándola a no moverse. Alzó un poco la vista y entonces el gris chocó contra el verde, como miles de tornados contra una selva virgen. Esto logró calmar un poco su agitación, como si se tratara de un sedante. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que podía provocar en ella con solo mirarla, la cohibía en todo sentido y la hacía sumisa ante su presencia. De una momento a otro perdió sus ojos y sólo pudo sentir como una áspera lengua le recorrió todo su sexo, desde la entrada de su vagina hasta la punta de su clítoris, en donde —sin apartar su lengua— se detuvo nuevamente a jugar con él. Chupaba, mordía y lamía de una manera tan animal que ella creyó que la mataría solo con eso. Le producía tanto placer, tanto gusto ¡Dios! ¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese ser? La iba a volver loca y su garganta se irritaría de producir tales fuertes gemidos.

Inconcientemente, la mujer llevó su dedo índice a su boca, tratando de refrenar un poco sus gritos. Ulquiorra la miró molesto desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba, a pesar de que la hallaba muy provocadora en esa posición, liberó una de las piernas que tenía sujeta para que ella no las cerrara, y estiró su brazo hasta tomar la mano de la boca de Orihime y entrelazó sus dedos. No quería que ella se contuviera, quería escucharla gritar de placer, hasta que cayera en cuenta de que jamás nadie lograría hacerla sentir como él lo estaba haciendo ahora. El Espada saboreaba cada rincón de su sexualidad, hasta que después de una intensa lamida, la joven experimentó por primera vez cómo el orgasmo la recorría y se concentraba en toda su pelvis, haciéndola la sensación más sublime que hubiera experimentado hasta ahora. Jaló un poco de los oscuros cabellos de arrancar con su mano libre, mientras pequeños espasmos involuntarios se presentaban en su cuerpo. Él sonrió de satisfacción cuando ella gritó su nombre completo.

―Tal vez hasta logro hacerla gemir mi rango entre los Espada —pensó con lujuria.

Él miró como el cuerpo de la humana se retorcía un poco, aún dominada por su primera contracción placentera. Notó que su pequeña cavidad se humedecía y, sin dejar a la joven recuperarse, introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro.

―¡Ah!... Mmm...… Ulqui… —¿Escuchó bien? ¿Lo había llamado Ulqui?

No podía creer que hubiera utilizado un diminutivo para su nombre. Subió y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle sensualmente con su monótona voz.

―No seré gentil contigo, mujer —besó nuevamente sus labios con furia y comenzó a sacar y meter sus dedos índice y centro en el sexo de la pelirroja.

Sentía la calidez y estreches en sus manos. El solo echo de imaginarse experimentar las mismas sensaciones en su tieso miembro lo hacían sentirse como un animal desesperado. Orihime comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de los dedos de Ulquiorra, mientras este ya no sabía si podría seguir con aquel pecaminoso juego de lo impaciente que estaba por clavarle su palpitante pene y cogérsela hasta romperla. Cuando la pelirroja llegó nuevamente a la gloria, él pudo sentir la presión alrededor de sus dedos y después los sacó. Observó detenidamente los mojados que estaban y el transparente líquido que los cubrían. Ante la mirada avergonzada de la chica, se llevó la mano a la boca y la lamió, degustándola. Saboreó el agridulce néctar de la mujer, el cual hizo crecer más su angustia y deseo.

Súbitamente, recogió a la joven del suelo con sus poderosos brazos. Ella comenzó a temblar… Ya sabía lo que vendría. La soltó sobre la blanda superficie del enorme sillón que adornaba la sombría habitación, el cual le serviría como cama y soporte para llevar hasta el final sus propósitos. El Espada comenzó a deshacer la faja negra que sujetaban su pulcro hakama, mientras ella recostaba la cabeza en el borde del mueble. Orihime no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente ansiosa de querer ver desnudo a su carcelero. Una vez que la pieza se deslizó suavemente por la pálida piel del Hollow, su verde mirada escrutó cuidadosamente la faz de la humana en busca de alguna reacción. Ella no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa ni reprimir el fuerte suspiro que escapó de sus henchidos labios al ver la orgullosa y muy dotada erección del Cuarto. Ahora no tenía dudas de que le iba a doler.

Sin dar más tiempo a la chica para que deleitara su vista, se montó sobre ella con un movimiento felino, casi acechante. Ella pudo sentir con total facilidad y ahora sin ninguna ropa de por medio el caliente miembro de Ulquiorra entre sus piernas y dejó escapar otro gemido. El Hollow comenzó a amasar con sus manos los pechos de la mujer y a besar todo su cuerpo, cada rincón y dimensión de él, mientras dejaba más marcas en donde se le antojase. Mordió con fuerza el cuello de Orihime, dejando la huella de su mordida latente, ésta le serviría de advertencia a Grimmjow, Nnoitra o cualquier otro Arrancar o Número de no acercarse a algo suyo.

―Prepárate, mujer —le avisó.

Ulquiorra se separó un poco, y después de un beso hambriento, tomó las dos manos de la chica y la sujeto firmemente hacia tras. Con la otra abrió cuidadosamente las piernas de la pelirroja, tomó su miembro y lo acercó a su entrada. En un último instante de perversidad, comenzó a restregarle su falo de arriba hacia abajo, haciéndola querer morir en ese instante de rabia.

―¡Aah! … Ya por favor —gimió—. Hazlo… —suplicó Orihime, ya dispuesta a entregarse.

El Espada vio la ansiedad reflejada en los ojos de la mujer, quiso ver que tanto más podía hacerle suplicar. Introdujo lentamente su miembro, pero solamente parte de la punta, y se quedó tortuosamente quieto, obligándola a abrir los ojos que mantenía cerrados para mirarle con impaciencia. ¿De verdad él disfrutaba tanto torturarle de esa manera? Entonces era muy cruel y sádico.

―¡Mételo ya! —gritó fuera de si Orihime, esclava de la lujuria.

―Hmp —haría que se arrepintiera de esa orden, y lo iba a disfrutar mucho.

De una sola estocada la penetró, robándole la virginidad ipso facto mientras se le escapaba un ligero bramido. No esperó a que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión de su falo y comenzó el movimiento de las embestidas de forma ruda y fuerte.

―¡Oh por Dios! —gritó.

Su cuerpo recibió el pedazo de carne de manera un poco incómoda. La sensación de la sangre y el escozor duraron solo un poco. Aquel ser no le dio tiempo de sentir dolor, pues poco a poco este fue remplazado por una delicia increíble. Difícilmente sus caderas se movían al frenético ritmo impuesto por el Espada, sólo recibía los profundos golpes con total sumisión, profiriendo más gritos y gemidos de éxtasis, perdiendo su cordura.

Siguieron con ese baile carnal que se volvía cada vez más salvaje y ardiente a medida que corrían los segundos. La temperatura en sus cuerpos aumentaba, haciendo que la habitación se convirtiera en testigo de la unión prohibida entre un espíritu Hollow y un ser humano. La entrega máxima de sus almas representada en un acto de fricción pasional. El constante placer de sus zonas erógenas no se comparó al que sintieron cuando el brutal orgasmo los golpeó con fuerza, como una ola al romperse contra un risco, desatando miles de cargas de bienestar que recorrieron sus sudadas entidades con vigor y energía. Orihime apretó con sus piernas las caderas de su amante contra las de ella, enterrándolo más en su intimidad.

El fuerte placer de la mujer se liberó de su garganta como un gemido que se mezcló con el rugido del Espada. Él sintió como el placer se concentraba en la base y la punta de su miembro, haciéndose presente su propio orgasmo, dándole más satisfacción. Percibió como parte de su ser salía y llenaba el interior de la mujer, quién sonrió encantada al sentir el chorro de cálido esperma acariciando sus paredes vaginales. En ese instante sus miradas se encontraron, viéndose mutuamente, sentían que eso había sido algo más que simple sexo. El pelinegro dejo caer todo su peso sobre ella, pegando por completo sus cuerpos y reposando su cabeza del lado descubierto de su máscara, entre los senos de la joven. La respiración de ambos se fue acompasando poco a poco y, pasados unos minutos, la infantil voz de Orihime resonó en la habitación.

―Ulquiorra —le llamó con los latidos todavía un poco agitados, mientras una fría mano comenzaba a masajear delicadamente uno de los pezones de su pecho—. Ahora,… todo será… diferente, ¿no?

Él no dijo nada. Orihime se conformó con ese silencio y comenzó a acariciar los negros cabellos, deslizándolos entre sus dedos. Parecía increíble que algo como él poseyera un cuero cabelludo tan suave y terso, sin mencionar que su olor, todo él despedía una fragancia que no lograba identificar, algo que la hacía suspirar al percibirlo en sus fosas nasales. No lo sabía pero, tal vez, pudiera ser el desierto, el olor de las infinitas arenas de Hueco Mundo impregnados en su bravo cuerpo, algo fuerte y varonil, pero a parte de eso sentía un ligera variación. Hubiera jurado que eso que impregnaba sus pulmones era vainilla. Desierto y vainilla, a eso olía el espíritu que la había hecho sentir lo que ninguno. Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y él al sentir la débil, pero firme presión de sus brazos, se giró, cambiando de posición y haciendo que ella se recostara sobre su duro y fibroso pecho.

El Hollow rodeó con sus poderosos brazos la cintura de la humana y la apretó con fuerza —contenida, para no dañarla— y posesividad contra él. Orihime se dejo envolver por sus fríos músculos al tiempo que escuchaba el respirar acompasado del Cuarto Espada, nada más.

Miró curiosa el agujero Hollow de Ulquiorra, nunca antes lo había visto tan de cerca. Pasó uno de sus dedos alrededor de él, como una leve caricia, sin llegar jamás a tocar el borde del espacio vacío. El Arrancar no hizo ademán alguno para que ella se detuviera, solo se dejó hacer mientras sentía un calor que lo abrazaba y se concentraba justo en esa zona, dándole una calidez que no había experimentado hasta ahora. La pelirroja poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el sueño y el cansancio que sentía por el reciente desgaste físico, hasta que se quedó sin conciencia en el regazo que le ofrecía protección.

Ulquiorra observaba con sus pasivos ojos como dormitaba sobre él, con tanta tranquilidad y paz. ¿Qué acaso no sabía aquella humana lo peligroso que era? ¿No le había demostrado ya que podía matarla si quería, aunque eso supusiese desobedecer a Aizen-sama? No la entendía, le confundía. Ella debía temerle, debía temblar con el horror recorriendo sus venas ante su poder… Pero ella no lo hacía. Era fuerte, porque cualquier otro que se hubiera atrevido a desafiarle como ella lo hacía: sin miedo en los ojos y con una ciega confianza en sus amigos, ya estaría muerto.

Ni él mismo supo tampoco siquiera porque la había tomado; solo sabía, solo sentía, que la quería para él de ese modo, nada más. Ahora que la había tocado le pertenecía —la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho—. Nadie osaría quitársela, y más sobre todo, eso incluía al Shinigami sustituto de cabello naranja. Pero su pelea no sería hasta dentro de unos meses, así que no hacía falta molestarse ahora pensando en basura como esa. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar y hacer, de las cuales muchas incluirían a la mujer.

La eterna media luna iluminaba la habitación mientras los cuerpos aún permanecían en las penumbras. Él todavía no estaba cansado pero, por lo que obviamente notaba, la mujer sí. La dejaría descansar un poco para luego reanudar su nuevo secreto. La había complacido y ahora quería el halago de regreso. Tal vez ella no supiera cómo, pero él tenía toda esa noche que nunca moriría para enseñarle y después se marcharía. No tenía ningún inconveniente en quedarse allí, pero tampoco abusaría del tiempo y la suerte, no quería problemas. No era que le importase lo que dijeran los demás Espada, poco le interesaba lo que pensaran esas otras insignificantes basuras que tenía como compañeros, pero tampoco quería que rumores innecesarios llegaran a oídos de su señor.

Sí, definitivamente las cosas serían diferentes. Si la mujer se lo preguntase de nuevo, igual no le respondería, pero de alguna u otra forma sabría que ella le entendería. No tenía una explicación para lo que sentía en esos momentos, y si se lo cuestionase a su prisionera, de seguro ella le saldría con una explicación nada lógica y sin sentido; pero aún dentro de sus fantasías, su poca coherencia y objetividad, ella le conduciría hacia una sola fuente de razón: su "corazón".

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y… qué tal les pareció? e.e ¿Horrible para ser mi primer Lemon? <strong>

**Yo no sé ni que pensar, en serio. Creo que las historias no necesitan del sexo para ser buenas, pero es que simplemente se me ocurrió y ya, tenía que escribirla.**

**El fanfic será Two-Shot. Una amiga leyó el borrador que llevé a mi escuela. Lo vio (Me lo arrancó de las manos u_u) y después de devolvérmelo a la salida, me miró con la cara de killer y me dijo: "Vas a escribirle una segunda parte, ¿verdad? Y quedará embarazada, ¿no es así?" No pude negarme por mi seguridad personal. Yo solo asentí.**

**En serio, déjenme un review. De lo contrario quedaré traumada por pensar que estuvo espantosísimo. **

**Besos.**


	2. Luz en el Alma

**Eileen Lilin Marie, todo esto es para ti *3* **

**Amadas lectoras, gracias por sus comentarios. Make me so happy! :D**

**Me disculpo nuevamente por mi manera de escribir tan salvaje, pesada y por lo que pueda causar a sus mentes.**

**También quiero decir que Io he distorsionado la historia un poco, espero no les moleste. Tampoco sé si hice OoC x_x**

**Bien, si en el capitulo anterior me consagré como pervertida, en éste me bautizo depravada… Ajajajaja XD (Pero que FEO sonó eso, ignórenlo ¬_¬).**

* * *

><p><strong>Luz en el Alma<strong>

―Pueden regresar a sus quehaceres, mis Espada. La reunión ha finalizado —Aizen le dio un sorbo a su taza de té mientras sus guerreros abandonaban la enorme sala.

Los poderosos Hollow caminaban en silencio, pero en el fondo de su ser recorría la excitación de la nueva batalla. Con cada paso que daban sus cuerpos se estremecían, y en algunos más desesperados como Grimmjow o Nnoitra, les temblaban las manos por blandir sus armas y por querer ver correr la sangre. Yammy reía de emoción, seguramente pensando en la forma en la que iba a despedazar a sus enemigos. Los demás solo aguardaban. Las alarmas y las trampas ya habían sido fríamente colocadas. En algunas horas, como les informó su señor, la peste Shinigami llegaría a las Noches. Venían con la fuerte intensión de "rescatar" a su amiga, por lo cual el Cuarto Espada no había dejado escapar gesto alguno ante la afirmación, solo una mirada gélida que nadie quiso cruzar. En esos momentos se encontraban en el Bosque de Menos, de donde lo más seguro sería que nunca llegaran a salir, pero no debían subestimarles. Sólo esperar.

―Ulquiorra —pronunció con su voz pausada y ligeramente grave, el excapitán del Quinto Escuadrón—, ¿podrías quedarte un momento?

El Arrancar estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, pero se detuvo y regresó caminando lentamente hasta su asiento.

―¿Si, Aizen-sama? —su fría voz asomó en la estancia. Ya sabía lo que de seguro le cuestionaría.

―Por favor, sírvete un poco más de té —sugirió el hombre de cabellos castaños. Ulquiorra estaba completamente seguro de que aquello no era una simple sugerencia la cual podría rechazar o aceptar. No era tan tonto como para desobedecer algo a Aizen, así que sacó su blanca mano del hakama y la estiró hasta tomar la jarra de porcelana frente a él. Con delicadeza, vertió su contenido en una taza para después acercarla a sus labios y beber.

Aizen lo miraba con un semblante sereno, sonriéndole tenuemente de lado. Aquella sonrisa que cautivaría a cualquier chica, al Cuarto Espada a veces le parecía un poco escalofriante. Gin y Tosen permanecían aún de pie junto a su amo. No tenían por qué quedarse, pero les era interesante escuchar cada "plática" entre esos dos personajes desde que la humana presentó síntomas extraños, y toda Las Noches se enteró de su estado días después. Aquello había sido un impactante descubrimiento, sobre todo para la Octava Espada, que habría desmembrado ya a Orihime para ver a la exótica criatura que gestaba sino fuera porque Ulquiorra le arrancó sus dos brazos, prometiéndole que lo próximo que rodaría sería su cabeza si se acercaba de nuevo a su propiedad. Acto que después fue en vano, puesto que Orihime corrió a curarle al instante, pero aún así no habían ocurrido más altercados de mayor inquietud.

A todos los demás Espada no parecía importarles tanto el hecho de que Ulquiorra procreara, y si les importaba, tampoco irían a molestarle. Para Aizen el hecho era totalmente divertido pero no iba a distraerse. Su prioridad era el control de La Sociedad de Almas y el dominio completo sobre el Hogyoku, y lo único que necesitaba era a su más fiel Espada y los poderes de la humana; no iba a inmiscuirse en cosas sin importancia, pero aún así trataba de parecer _amable_. Gin en cambio, disfrutaba de lo lindo. Para él era como algo más en lo que entretenerse dentro de ese aburrido lugar. Por otro lado, Tosen, solo miraba el hecho con una pose de desprecio, justificándolo como algo impuro y aberrante contra la naturaleza.

―¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra querida Orihime? —la pregunta salió con desgana de la garganta de Aizen y Gin dejó escapar un sonido a modo de risa. Ulquiorra no demostró que había advertido ese hecho, poco le importaba.

―La humana se encuentra bien —confirmó—. Come a las horas impuestas y recibe las raciones extra que usted ordenó. Sale de su habitación una vez al día. Tampoco tiene heridas ni síntomas que denoten alguna enfermedad.

―Excelente Ulquiorra, has hecho un buen trabajo —felicitó Aizen, bajando su taza de los labios. El Cuarto Espada inclinó su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, pero la verdad se estaba cansando de eso. Más que halagarlo pareciese como si quisieran molestarle haciéndole perder el tiempo—. Sólo recuerda que ahora debes ser más cuidadoso con ella, porque en su estado es el doble de vulnerable —sugirió después de una pausa.

―Lo que usted ordene, Aizen-sama.

―Puedes retirarte.

Ulquiorra se levantó e hizo una última reverencia a su señor antes de salir a los inmensos pasillos y dirigirse a las torres del castillo que estaban bajo su dominio. Su paso era el mismo pero en su interior quería poder ir más deprisa. Sabía que ella también había sentido el Reiatsu de sus amigos cuando entraron en Hueco Mundo, y estaba totalmente seguro que eso debió alterarla, lo cual le molestaba. Odiaba conocerla tan bien y saber que en su interior la humana estaba preocupada por la vida de esos intrusos y en especial por el joven de cabellos naranja. Él no quería hacer nada que la lastimara —hace meses que perdió la voluntad de eso y hasta se preguntaba si alguna vez la tuvo— pero órdenes eran órdenes y como Espada tenía que cumplirlas. Debía asesinar a los dos Shinigami, a los dos humanos y al extraño Shinigami sustituto si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Aunque por este último no sentía ninguna clase de remordimiento al imaginarse matándolo, hasta estaba casi seguro de que ver como la vida de sus ojos se apagaba poco a poco le daría cierto gusto, pues representaba una verdadera molestia capaz de irritarlo. Ya calmaría él después los sollozos en la mujer… pero prefería evitarlos.

El eco de sus pasos se hizo más notable al apresurar su andar. Dentro de poco estuvo parado frente a la puerta que sólo él tenía la autorización y el derecho de cruzar. Se mantuvo quieto y callado unos instantes, imaginando qué podría estar haciendo la humana. Ciertamente su propia conducta le parecía extraña y ridícula. Estaba cambiando.

_Estúpido_, se autocalificó.

―Voy a entrar —anunció.

La puerta se abrió con un ligero sonido metálico para después cerrarse detrás de su silueta. Orihime estaba de espaldas, observando la espectral media luna que flotaba sobre la eterna oscuridad de aquel mundo violento y salvaje. Los reflejos que se colaban por los barrotes de su única ventana, dibujaban su figura en la penumbra. Ulquiorra se acercó despacio, produciendo eco con cada uno de sus pasos. Cuando estuvo a la distancia que hay entre un dedo meñique y un dedo pulgar de la espalda de la chica, se detuvo para sentir la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, la cual le hizo cerrar los ojos un momento y después abrirlos con un imperceptible suspiro. El brillo lunar encendía el cabello frente a él como la flama del más hermoso fuego e iluminaba su mirada. El ceñido uniforme que la vestía marcaba la forma de su talle, sus delgados brazos, su ancha cadera, su prominente busto y, ahora, el pequeño bulto que ocupaba su vientre como complexión de una delicada colina.

—Mujer, no deberías estar tanto tiempo de pie —pronunció Ulquiorra, imitando un tono suave—. En tu estado te agotarás.

Orihime sintió un escalofrío que la hizo temblar ligeramente al percibir su voz tan cerca, pero aún así no se volteó. Esa actitud molestó un poco al Hollow. Para alguien con su orgullo, el sentir que lo ignoraban era despreciable, y mucho más ella a quién consideraba de su pertenencia. Pero de todas formas no podía expresárselo de manera tosca, puesto que la mujer —a su consideración— merecía un mejor trato de su parte por obvias e infinitas razones; de las cuales muchas jamás admitiría, ni siquiera a ella misma. Prefirió pasarlo por alto y tratar de obedecer un poco a esos incomprensibles impulsos que le presionaban el pecho y le pedían que fuera un poco más suave con la frágil criatura frente a él.

Para Orihime era difícil. Pudo sentir la energía espiritual de sus amigos mientras dormía, haciendo que se levantara de manera sobresaltada y con una gran angustia dentro su pecho, que se fue convirtiendo en un agudo dolor segundo por segundo. Era algo totalmente contradictorio. Estaba totalmente feliz de que ellos estuvieran allí y la esperanza de que entraron a ese mundo tan inerte sólo para rescatarla hacía que su corazón saltara de gozo, pero por alguna razón… dolía. Una brecha se abría en carne viva sobre su corazón y le impedía respirar con normalidad. Había hallado lo que nunca pensó encontrar sobre ese desierto y del ser menos esperado.

Ulquiorra le había devuelto esas fuerzas y esa confianza que creyó haber perdido desde el momento que se supo una completa inútil y un estorbo para el objetivo, no solo de sus amigos, sino también para la Sociedad de Almas. Ella era un obstáculo para todo el mundo. Ulquiorra le había mostrado que aún había fortaleza dentro de ella, sometiéndola desde su llegada a crueles pruebas psicológicas. Al principio resultó fácil drenar su vitalidad pero desde que se adentraron al terreno emocional, el propio Cuarto Espada le reconoció resistencia. Nunca se sintió tan alegre en meses desde ese momento. Existía alguien para quién ella era fuerte y, más aún, valiosa; aunque sólo fuera para los propósitos de su señor. Desde aquel día su estancia en Hueco Mundo tomó otro significado: ya no era solamente por mantener a salvo a sus amigos, también era por ella.

Ulquiorra la visitaba con más frecuencia. ¡Incluso le hacía preguntas! Se sentía útil para él y apreciada por todo lo que era. Posiblemente se estaba volviendo demente pero no le importaba. Sin darse cuenta, entabló un vínculo de necesidad tan férreo por aquel brutal espíritu que empezó a sentirse más ansiosa por que llegaran las horas de su comida. Poco a poco germinó en ella un sentimiento de cariño, que fue creciendo y alimentándose con cada mirada del Espada, con cada accidental roce, con cada inesperada caricia y con cada deseado acercamiento; hasta que esa pequeña semilla floreció en amor.

No le importaba que él no le correspondiera con tanta intensidad como ella. Ni siquiera tenía que devolverle su afecto con frases o detalles, porque fue precisamente el hecho que no fuera atento y cariñoso lo que más le atrajo de su personalidad. Bueno, tampoco era que hubiese esperado ser tratada con delicadeza en un lugar como ese. Sabía desde el principio que se estaba zambullendo de cabeza en un mar en el que habitaban bestias sanguinarias, morbosas y podridas; pero a pesar de estar bajo el mandato de las más civilizadas de su especie —que irónicamente servían al hombre más egoísta y cruel que hubiese conocido—, nunca fue atendida como una muñeca de cristal, sino como una igual. Alguien completamente capaz de defenderse. Esa era la diferencia entre los Espada y sus amigos, que aunque decían que era parte de su equipo, no confiaban en sus habilidades.

De todas formas no los culpaba. Ella no estaba hecha para las lides de la batalla. Aún así, cómo le hubiese gustado que tuvieran más fe en su poder. Hubiera podido creer en sí misma y no se hubiera comportado tan débil. Tal vez ni siquiera hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Ulquiorra desde un principio. Pero ese Hollow… ¿Cómo fue que pasó? Cayó en las manos del más cruel y vacío de esos monstruos y, ahora, gestaba dentro de ella parte de él. Debía ser fuerte. El Cuarto Espada no debía verla llorar ni mucho menos deprimida. En honor a toda esa fuerza que él forjó y por todas las palabras mordaces que, dentro de su abatimiento, lograron hacerla más determinada —incluso lo suficiente como para darle una bofetada una vez— Orihime se volteó y como pudo consiguió componer una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su alma dolida la azotaba.

Ulquiorra la miró con ojos confundidos un segundo y al siguiente cambiaron por un verde furioso. Esa era la mueca más asquerosa que hubiera adornado el rostro de la humana. Era inaceptable.

—Borra esa odiosa sonrisa, mujer —le espetó furioso—. No te permito que me mientas ni que actúes de esa manera tan falsa. Ahórratela para tus amigos Shinigami.

La pelirroja se sorprendió por las duras palabras e inmediatamente bajó la mirada avergonzada, susurrando un inaudible "lo siento" con el que el Espada no se conformó. El Cuarto tomó el rostro de la chica en sus blancas manos y la obligó a mirarle, hallando unos ojos aturdidos e indefensos.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me entiendes? —Orihime asintió débilmente. La faz de Ulquiorra mudó entonces a su habitual inmutabilidad— Así está mejor.

Él prefería mil veces verla con el alma confusa y destrozada, reflejándose en sus orbes plateados, antes que una mueca en su cara como intento de felicidad.

—Ve a sentarte —le ordenó con voz áspera.

Orihime caminó despacio hasta la cama que ahora hacía juego en su sobria habitación. El mueble había sido un regalo de Aizen para seguir demostrando su _interés_ por el bienestar de su invitada. Algo que la futura madre agradeció porque dormir en él le era más cómodo que un sillón. La pelirroja se sentó en la mitad del borde del colchón y luego vio como Ulquiorra se acercaba. El Hollow tomó asiento junto a la mujer del lado de la cabecera. La miraba expectante, mas ella no se atrevía a alzar la vista hacia él. No quería que viera lo frágil y emocionalmente inestable que era en ese momento y que, algo, sabía, él odiaría presenciar.

—¿Te arrepientes, mujer? —Orihime se sorprendió por la pregunta y se volvió para chocar con las muertas esmeraldas.

—¿A-Arrep-pentirme de qué? —la verdad no lo comprendía.

—De eso —dijo Ulquiorra señalándole su estómago y haciendo que Orihime posara automáticamente sus manos allí.

El Cuarto no supo el por qué de esa pregunta pero sorpresivamente ansiaba tener la respuesta de la mujer. No le importaba si ella se arrepentía a no, ya que no se trataba de eso. Él la había tomado porque quería, porque la deseaba, y con eso bastaba para justificarse. Si a él le apetecía algo, esto era suyo y ya, pero con aquella humana era diferente. De lo que ella contestara haría la diferencia de su primer encuentro, a pesar de haber tenido otros posteriormente, entre una violación ó sexo duro y crudo entre dos seres que… La verdad ninguno de los dos sabía que clase de vínculo tenían pero Ulquiorra no lo llamaría "relación" específicamente.

Orihime dejó de sentir dudas y aflicción por lo que sucedería después y se concentró en el presente, en la habitación y en el ser que estaba junto a ella, tanto como en la pregunta que había proferido. ¿Estaba ella arrepentida de lo que había hecho con el Espada? Se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo. Ulquiorra parecía ansioso por lo que saliera por la boca de la pelirroja y seguía taladrándola con sus ojos de dragón.

Nada de lo que dijera Orihime lograría ser entendido por el Hollow, quién después de todo se caracterizaba por poner en duda cada palabra de la chica. Él no sería capaz de comprender las frases de afecto y necesidad que en ese momento le estaban quemando la garganta, deseosas de salir. ¿Cómo hacerle saber a ese espíritu tan adusto y poderoso lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía y que pertenecerle en cuerpo no bastaba para que sus almas se saciaran unas a otras? ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás se arrepentiría! El frío contacto de su piel había sido brisa cálida en ese Hades, sus besos y caricias su más ferviente necesidad y el nido de sus brazos, el único lugar en el que se sentía segura.

—Ulquiorra, yo te… —se detuvo en la última palabra. No tenía sentido decírselo.

Sorpresivamente, Orihime se lanzó a los brazos del Hollow, haciendo que el ímpetu de la reacción lo recostara sobre el cabezal de la cama mientras ella lo besaba. Lo deseaba… Deseaba con toda su alma que Ulquiorra comprendiera el motivo del gesto y, para su alivio, el Cuarto entendió perfectamente. Fueron tantas las ganas de demostrarle cuanto lo ansiaba que movía sus labios con vehemencia y la destreza ya adquirida. Ulquiorra, que mantenía la vista entrecerrada —disfrutando y observando—, estaba maravillado. Esa era la primera vez que la chica estaba tomando la iniciativa y, Orihime, al darse cuenta de eso también, se apartó avergonzada.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir con las mejillas como manzana y la respiración agitada. No quería hacer nada que él no quisiese. Ulquiorra podía ser un hombre, pero era todavía tan inocente en esos asuntos del "corazón" que, irónicamente, se sentía como si ella se aprovechara de él—. No quise…

—Me gustó.

A Orihime casi le da un infarto con esas palabras tan francas. Rápidamente, Ulquiorra la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él para devolverle el beso con más ánimos, haciendo que la barriga de Orihime le rozara parte de su vientre. La mujer trataba de darle un aire más sutil a su demostración de deseo, pero el espíritu era más demandante y su lengua más exigente que apenas y lograba seguirle. Ulquiorra bajó sus manos y luego las fue subiendo, acariciando las piernas de su humana. Como ella estaba sentada sobre su entrepierna, adoraba como se meneaba y gemía levemente, encendiéndolo más. Cuando esas níveas manos, que cargaban con el peso de tanta sangre derramada, se posaron sobre los redondeados glúteos, comenzaron a acariciarlos suavemente y después a apretujarlos un poco más sobre él. La pelirroja comprendió instantáneamente hacia donde la llevaría todo aquello pero a esas alturas ella también estaba excitada y no tenía ni la voluntad ni la fuerza como para detenerse.

Inoue se separó de los monocromáticos labios del Hollow y fue descendiendo por su garganta, dejando pequeños besos. Se detuvo a jugar con su manzana de Adán, colocándola entre sus dientes y succionándola levemente. Esas acciones sorprendieron un poco a Ulquiorra que lo único que podía hacer era jadear mientras la vampira se deleitaba en saciarse de su cuello. Ella corrió la cremallera de la chaqueta y siguió besando el duro pecho del Espada. Repasó el negro número cuatro con su lengua, dejándolo empapado con su saliva y después se dedicó a chupar los blancos pezones, tornándolos erectos al instante, extasiados de la cálida lengua de la mujer que trazaba movimientos circulares. El Cuarto clavó un poco sus uñas en las carnes de Orihime, haciéndola gemir y sonreír contenta de que él disfrutara de lo que le hacía. Fue bajando sus labios por los cincelados músculos que formaban el juego del blanco abdomen, depositando suaves besos en cada uno. Lentamente se acercó a la parte baja del vientre del Arrancar, en donde comenzaba a nacer la fina línea de vellos que ya conocía.

—¿Qué haces, mujer? —cuestionó con voz ronca el pelinegro.

—Por favor… —le rogó ella, trémula y con una mirada suplicante.

Ulquiorra tragó duro. El rostro de Orihime era tan hermoso y verla tan dócil, en esa posición, aumentaba su afán de querer verla gritando. El Espada no tuvo más remedio que comunicarle con la mirada que le permitía continuar, y la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de la chica después de eso terminó por despertar su miembro. Cuando Orihime bajó el hakama del espíritu a la posición correcta, el pene de Ulquiorra se mostró orgulloso. Era albo, como todo el resto de su cuerpo, y con una punta un poco más oscura, de un gris fuerte. La mujer se emocionó al verle y, excitada, exhaló su cálido aliento para que chocara contra el falo, dándole una sensación placentera al Hollow y causando que su hombría se pusiera más dura.

Su compañera decidió aventurar un poco: con su delicada mano asió los testículos de Ulquiorra y comenzó a amasarlos, como quién juega con un dedazo de plasta, mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba la gruesa erección. Orihime acercó la punta hacia su boca y, cerrando los ojos, le dio un largo beso como si éste también tuviere boca. Aquello casi provocó un gemido del Espada. A la chica le encantaba. El pene de Ulquiorra y su sudor despedían un fuerte aroma que le embriagaba y hacía que comenzara a mojar su entrepierna, como si aquella parte de su cuerpo reclamara ansiosa darle una cálida bienvenida a ese tubo de carne y tenerlo entre sus paredes. Comenzó entonces ella misma a ludir su vulva sobre una de las rodillas del Espada para darse un poco de placer y calmarse mientras terminaba de "recrearse". Acumuló saliva y retiró el prepucio con cuidado, después introdujo el glande en su boca. Inmediatamente comenzó a saborearlo y a lamerlo, degustándolo como si se tratara de una golosina.

Ulquiorra comenzó a jadear mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza y acariciaba la flameante cabellera. Orihime continuaba con su felación, alternando manos, labios y lengua. Las yemas de sus dedos quemaban la fría piel, llevando a su poseedor a la incoherencia de sus reacciones. Ella sentía tantos deseos de tenerlo, de poseer la hombría de su macho sobre su piel y dentro de ella… haciéndola completa. Instintivamente, colocó el falo entre sus enormes senos y comenzó a masturbarlo con ellos en un suave pero rítmico movimiento, de arriba abajo, imaginándose que lo tenía ya en su cavidad. Frotó un poco más fuerte su entrepierna contra la fuerte rodilla y entre esos dos vaivenes llegó a su primer orgasmo. Su gemido vibró y su excitación manchó esa parte del pulcro hakama con sus cristalinos líquidos.

—Mal… dición —masculló el Espada. Las acciones de la mujer no denotaban ningún ápice de la inocencia que él se deleitó en robar. Si ella seguía con ese ritmo acabaría por correrse en su rostro y no quería aquello, sino explotar dentro de su cuerpo y llenarla de su esencia.

Se apartó delicadamente de la prisión de placer en la que estaba sujeto y de un movimiento rápido se posicionó sobre la pelirroja. Rompió un poco la parte de arriba del vestido y comenzó a amantarse sus pechos, que por el acelerado embarazo se encontraban dos tallas más grandes. Tenía hambre de ella. No podía evitarlo: su cabello de fuego, sus brillantes ojos, sus carnosos labios,… su cuerpo. Simplemente seguía siendo tan hermosa y tentadora como el más sucio pecado. Hasta podía jurar que más, pues ese bulto en su cuerpo la hacía lucir tan erótica y obscena. Era como si un demonio lúbrico hubiera encarnado en algo tan porno, causando que su rigidez doliera. Diablos… como quería violársela.

Bajó sus manos y de deshizo de las bragas de Orihime, haciéndola temblar y gemir ansiosa; luego alzó su falda, confirmando que ya estaba lista para ser mancillada por la excitación de su verga.

—¡No, Ulquiorra! —gritó la chica a penas con un hilo de voz, que salió más bien como un gemido— El bebé…

Él dudó un poco por la mirada horrorizada de la mujer, quién, dedujo, temía por la seguridad de su criatura. Que tonta era… Como si él la fuera a dañar. Volvió a relajar sus facciones y le susurró en el oído con una mueca torcida.

—Descuida, a él no le planeo hacer nada —su voz grave y profunda, junto con esa especie de sonrisa macabra le aceleraron el corazón a Inoue—, pero no respondo lo mismo por ti.

El Espada movió su mano para masajear uno de los esponjosos montes de Orihime y la otra la posicionó justo encima de de la hendidura mojada, en donde presionó con su índice la pequeña perla de placer, haciéndola arquearse y gimotear. Su sensible clítoris le enviaba una sensación de calor y lujuria que casi la escocían. Era tan… delicioso. Ulquiorra se acercó nuevamente a su rostro para besar sus labios de fresa y después bajó para seguir alimentándose de los lozanos pechos al tiempo que seguía rozando con su tosco dedo la bolita de placer de Orihime, de manera sádica.

—¡Ah!... Ulq-quiorra… así no, así no… —rogó la embarazada sin fuerzas— Por favor… —pero él seguía estimulándola con manía e ímpetu hasta que ella ya no resistió— E-espera… Ul… ¡haa!...¡AAHH!

Fue inevitable el orgasmo que llegó combinando con las fuertes mordidas en sus pezones. Un chorro de líquido caliente mojó la blanca superficie en la que se encontraba recostada. El contraste de los fríos dedos junto con sus cálidos fluidos hizo la sensación más gustosa en su cuerpo. Ulquiorra miró como ella se retorcía y lubricaba bajo su tacto, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, con la cara totalmente roja, y trataba de recuperar su aliento. Esa sin duda era la visión que más le gustaba. El saberse absoluto dueño de ese cuerpo y esa alma le fascinaba. Él poseía muchas cosas debido a su alto rango, pero debía admitir que la humana era su favorita… No, se equivocaba. Ella era algo más que un objeto que poseer, pero eso no quitaba que le perteneciese y que podría hacer lo que quisiese con ella.

—Voltéate —ordenó al ver su mirada descansada.

—¿Qué? —articuló atónita— Pero creí…

Ulquiorra no esperó a que ella terminara y con un solo movimiento la colocó boca abajo. Le levantó las caderas y se permitió una vista privilegiada de su sexo, que sobresalía en medio de sus piernas como una delicada orquídea sembrada sobre el suculento jardín de su carne. No pudo resistir darle una lamida que hizo gritar a la chica. Su sabor era tan exquisito, como delicioso vino añejado, y él quería embriagarse. Orihime tenía la cara en las sábanas, tratando de que estas amortiguaran sus fuertes gemidos y escondieran su ruborizado rostro. Todavía no era capaz de acostumbrarse a todas las maldades que le hacía el Hollow.

Ulquiorra no lo soportó. Apartó su cara de donde estaba y se acomodó para comenzar a enterrarse suavemente en ella, disfrutando de cómo su miembro era comprimido milímetro a milímetro. Orihime sentía ese grosor llenándola despacio, haciéndola proferir un grito que nuevamente ahogo en las sábanas. La posición no le incomodaba, pero era nueva… tan salvaje. Le daba más miedo al no poder ver lo que hacía Ulquiorra allá tras aunque por el momento lo supiera.

Una vez dentro, el Cuarto Espada comenzó con sus embestidas. Sus embates hacían creer a la pelirroja que quién se la follaba era un animal. Él no había tenido en cuenta su dolor la primera vez y ahora ya no importaba. Entraba y salía de ella cínicamente y sin control. Adoraba como su pene le era apretado y luego soltado por la vagina de su prisionera.

—Más despacio… Ulquiorra —suplicó la chica.

—Te cogeré como me plazca, mujer —fue la fría respuesta entre bufidos del Arrancar y aumentó el ritmo.

Orihime gritó más. Casi sentía que su vagina ardía de la violencia con la que estaba teniendo sexo y así siguieron unos minutos, con aquella demostración animal de su atracción. Ulquiorra apretaba sus manos en los glúteos de la sensible y cremosa piel, mientras el cuerpo de Orihime producía gimoteos entrecortados, con sus pechos siendo movidos por la cama una y otra vez por la fuerza del espíritu. Quería que parase. El placer era tan insoportable… pero sus piernas no le respondían. Era como si su cuerpo fuese de trapo y Ulquiorra lo jalara de un lado para otro. Él llegaría a su clímax de un momento a otro.

Cuando el nuevo orgasmo golpeó la palpitante piel de Orihime, Ulquiorra haló de su cabello hacia atrás para que no pudiera hundir su cabeza entre la blanda superficie de la cama. Disfrutó de su grito agudo y de su sexo ciñendo su falo. Tuvo que aguantar la respiración, pero dos embestidas más y sintió como el líquido de su cuerpo salía; pero en vez de eyacular dentro, Ulquiorra se salió rápidamente y abrió la entrada del ano de la pelirroja, derramando toda su esperma en esa zona mientras un poco de su perlino y pegajoso líquido descendía por la inclinada espalda de la humana.

—No he terminado —Orihime tembló. ¿Qué más quería hacerle?—. Agárrate de allí —y él le señaló la cabecera de la cama.

Jadeando todavía, la pelirroja logró sostenerse de la dura madera mientras sus pechos y su vientre colgaban de su cuerpo, y su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, ocultando un poco su sudado rostro. No sabía que planeaba Ulquiorra, hasta que sintió la punta de su miembro nuevamente, pero en otro lugar: la entrada de su trasero. ¿Es que no se cansaba? Su resistencia y apetito como Hollow parecían ser insaciables. Era un verdadero demonio sádico por estarle haciendo eso en su estado. Aunque lo disfrutara… era despiadado.

Ulquiorra se introdujo lento, deslizándose fácilmente con la ayuda de su propio semen y los fluidos de la mujer que mantenían lubricado su erección y la entrada oscura. Orihime gritó de dolor al sentir toda la longitud del pelinegro, perforándola y dilatando su delicado esfínter, pero eso más que amedrentar al espíritu sólo hizo que reanudara sus embates insensibles. El choque de sus carnes sonaba como azotes en el aire, duros y salvajes. El dolor de su violación anal hacía sentir a la sumisa mujer que su cadera se desencajaría y que Ulquiorra terminaría por reventarla. Todo lo que podía hacer era gemir sin aliento y chillar sin ningún consuelo.

El Cuarto siguió frenético, haciendo que la embarazada se aferrara con más fuerza al soporte de la cama mientras su pene entraba y salía. De un momento se suspendía en el aire; tieso, brilloso y mojado y después era engullido nuevamente por el rosáceo ano de Orihime. Para que la humana pasara de su afligimiento al placer más de prisa, el Espada se sostuvo de uno sus los hombros y posicionó una mano en el sobre-estimulado clítoris para comenzar a masturbarla y volverla loca.

—¡Ah!… Ulquiorra… —él sabía lo que quería.

—Así no se piden las cosas,… mujer —sin querer gimió la última palabra. Se dio cuenta de que también estaba cayendo presa de la debilidad de sus propios placeres. Disminuyó un poco la velocidad y se concentró en hacerlas más profundas.

Orihime gimoteó como respuesta.

—P-por favor… Ulquiorra-sama…

El espíritu metió sus dedos dentro de ella y comenzó con un vaivén más suave. Los gemidos de Orihime se hicieron más graves y dulces, extasiada en cada roce. De manera intensa, y avergonzada, explotó en su nueva cúspide; dándole la satisfacción a Ulquiorra de empapar su mano con el néctar cristalino, quién lo recogía como si su palma fuera una vasija y ella la fuente de donde recogía agua.

—Buena niña —la felicitó con lascividad.

Pero con ello le sobrevino su propio placer y, en el cénit de su disfrute, descargó con fuerza su esperma dentro de ella, tomándole las caderas y apretándola contras las suyas. Su gruñido de escuchó bárbaro, como la clase de espíritu que era, mientras se liberaba entre jadeos.

Vio como una pequeña parte de su material genético se escapaba por una de las piernas de Orihime y lo recogió con dos de sus dedos. Salió de la humana y la volteó. Se veía tan exhausta y hermosa. Acercó su mano al rostro e hizo que ella lamiera y chupara su esencia mientras sus ojos se conectaban. Orihime saboreó los dedos con completa sumisión, haciendo encoger el estómago del hombre. Luego de eso, Ulquiorra la recogió suavemente y le dio otro beso, sintiendo como sus sabores se entremezclaban en sus bocas, dándoles un toque erótico que sólo ellos disfrutaban. Ese solo beso fue lo último que logró Orihime antes de desplomarse en los brazos de Ulquiorra. Él la recostó de lado, sobre la cama, y después se apegó a su espalda, permitiéndole percibir su frío aliento entre su cuello. El pelinegro se acercó un poco más a ella, abrazándola con un brazo desde la altura de su pecho y posicionando inconcientemente su poderosa mano sobre el vientre de su mujer.

—Lo siento —susurró de forma inaudible, dirigiéndose al feto—, pero tu madre es deliciosa.

Concentró su potente oído y logró a penas escuchar un débil latido. Era un corazón. Uno muy pequeño, prueba de que la vida se estaba formando dentro de la humana… y él lo estaba tocando. Allí, entendió que en su mano yacía la prueba inequívoca de que la pelirroja jamás le mintió.

_Un corazón en la palma de mi mano…_

… Y era totalmente suyo. Como si esa pequeña criatura latiera por él que no podía siquiera concebir lo que era sentir un cálido golpeteo dentro de su pecho. Estar tan _vacío_ era demasiado insoportable pero mucho más para él que estaba conciente de ello. No había nada dentro de su espíritu, sólo un cúmulo de energía que era la fuente de su poder. Miles de almas le formaban y ninguna de ellas le hacía comprender el sonido que se deslizaba entre sus dedos. De momento, su existencia dejó de ser un poco insípida. En medio de su oscuridad y furia reprimida logró concertar con claridad su triste esencia. Lo único que poseía era su instinto.

_Demonios._

No lograba comprender nada. Tantas… "sensaciones" lo estaban asfixiando. Ahora tendría a dos cosas que proteger, simplemente porque ya que había probado los tiernos rayos del sol se negaba a volver a su frío averno. Sucio y solitario.

Se maldijo mentalmente por haber caído tan bajo y por volverse tan débil, desarrollando semejante necesidad por una insignificante mujer. Era una deshonra, pero a esas alturas le importaba muy poco. Solo debía cuidar de que nadie descubriera ese detalle. Sería sencillo.

Se acomodó mejor y cerró los ojos, queriendo acompañar a la humana en su sueño pero algo le hizo abrirlos de golpe. Se sentó en la cama y, por primera vez en su existencia, frunció el ceño como símbolo de molestia. La oscuridad en la habitación fue su cómplice al ocultar su expresión, evitando que ese hecho quedara gravado en la memoria del tiempo. Podía sentirlo… Ese asqueroso Reiatsu, tan incontenible y furioso. No podía ser más que el intruso Shinigami de cabello naranja.

Muy a su pesar se colocó de pie, su puso su chaqueta blanca y se acomodó el hakama que ni siquiera logró quitarse. Después tomó su Zampakuto, que yacía en el suelo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tenía que cumplir como Espada de Las Noches y eliminar a la basura que se había infiltrado en la fortaleza; pero antes de salir, le dirigió una última mirada a Orihime. Estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para sentir el Reiatsu del otro humano. Punto a su favor: de esa manera acabaría con él antes de que ella despertara. Contempló su cabello rojizo esparcido por el colchón, que brillaba como el fuego al ser iluminado por la luna; su suave piel al tacto, tan distinta a la suya y su pequeño rostro. Reflejaba tanta pasividad y sus brazos se aferraban al lado de la cama de donde él se acababa de levantar. Grabó esa escena en su mente para siempre y se dirigió al encuentro con su enemigo.

Pudo darse cuenta de que el Shinigami avanzaba rápido y si seguía el camino que recorría —de seguro había detectado el Reiatsu de la mujer— no tardaría en llegar a la celda de su prisionera.

—Hmp —eso definitivamente no se lo permitiría. No dejaría que nadie se le acercara y mucho menos que tratara de llevársela. Ella era _suya_.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Utilizando Pesquisa, logró localizarlo fácilmente en los grandes pasillos del lado este a su posición. Una vez hecho eso, usó Sonido y apareció justo encima de unas largas escaleras. No tuvo la necesidad de hablar para llamar la atención del de pelo naranja, ya que su sola presencia hizo que éste detuviera su carrera por Las Noches y se volteara sorprendido para mirarle. Ulquiorra notó que llevaba a una especia de Arrancar en miniatura y de pelo verde bajo su brazo, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto.

Cuanto lo odiaba. Esa maldita mirada de determinación… juró que se la borraría. Le arrancaría los ojos de la cara con sus propias manos si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Alguien que consideraba basura, ¡atreverse a miarlo así! Sin duda era una verdadera molestia.

Por la noticia que pudo recibir del Noveno Espada, a la cual no atendió inmediatamente por encontrarse ocupado en otros _asuntos_, la otra Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia, estaba muerta… Eso tenía que ser más que suficiente para fastidiarlo antes de matarle. Después de todo, ¿no mostraba él una fe ciega por sus amigos? Una actitud poco coherente que compartía con la humana y que le irritaba; más sobre todo, porque no lograba entenderla y porque no quería que ellos tuvieron algo en común.

Ulquiorra comenzó a decender despacio, con las manos impertérritas en sus bolsillos. Bajaba lentamente escalón por escalón al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente, tratando de demostrarle su infinito desprecio. Y, sin siquiera proponérselo, comenzó a sentir sed. Pero no era una sed cualquiera, sino una exclusiva. Una que sólo le embargaba antes de cada pelea. Quería verle muerto, saber qué mirada compondría cuando la fría hoja de Murciélago lo traspasara; oler su sangre, el dulce hierro carmesí emanando de su cuerpo. Algo sumamente morboso y exquisito. Pero logró controlar todos esos impulsos salvajes, propios de un Hollow corriente, a pesar de que Ichigo seguía… mirándolo.

—Tú eres… Ulquiorra —pronunció el de pelo naranja, con Nelliel aún en sus brazos, con seguridad y un poco de impresión.

—¿Conoces mi nombre, Shinigami? —vaya, debía reconocerle el que se acordara de él. Aventuró a preguntarse si tal vez se acordara de su Reiatsu, de su poder. Quería ver el terror en sus ojos… pero no. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita determinación. El chico irradiaba tanta confianza en si mismo que le daba asco.

Basura.

¿Se creía en verdad capaz de ganarle? Bueno, le enseñaría el error de subestimarle, pero antes, iba a torturarlo un poco. Lo haría sufrir.

—Tus amigos no lograrán salir vivos de Las Noches —atacó primero por su flanco menos débil, dejaría el más vulnerable para el final—. El insignificante humano ya ha caído. Al parecer la Quinta no logró divertirse mucho como esperaba —pudo notar cómo las facciones del rostro de su interlocutor se comprimían sobre sus ojos, muestra inequívoca del leve dolor que estaba pasando ante esa verdad. Pero también pudo entrever que eso ya lo sabía. Sólo le sonsacó una pequeña muestra de agonía. Perfecto, pero quería más—. Debo admitir que el remedo de Quincy y el otro Shinigami lograron salvarse de una muerte segura por parte de la Octava —la ira comenzó a empapar los ojos del poseedor de Zangetsu— Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de Kuchiki Rukia…

—¡Mentira! —bramó Ichigo— Rukia no está muerta. Su Reiatsu es débil pero… —un poco de duda y desesperación atisbó su semblante, causándole placer al Cuarto ante semejante expresión— ella vivirá. Lo prometimos, todos y confío en ellos.

Aquellas palabras confundieron a Ulquiorra por un momento pero logró recuperarse. No iba a permitirle irritarle una vez más.

—No comprendo el por qué desperdiciar tus fuerzas creyendo en esa tontería —se delató—. El hecho de que confíes o no en ellos no les da coraje a ninguno para sobrevivir, no los hace más fuertes. Kuchiki Rukia está muerta y nada de lo que hagas cambiará ese hecho. Ella y el Noveno Espada se despedazaron el uno al otro.

—Te equivocas —le interrumpió el Shinigami—. Tenemos motivos suficientes para vivir y sinceramente no me interesa si lo comprendes o no. Vinimos a salvar a Inoue.

—Itsigo —pronunció la pequeña de cabellera verde junto a él.

Ante esas últimas palabras el joven se volteó para darle la espalda a Ulquiorra. No pensaba seguir desperdiciando saliva hablando con ese tipo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el Cuarto al ver su intento de marchar. No dejaría que se escapara.

—No has herido a ninguno de mis amigos, así que no tengo motivos para pelear contigo.

—Ya veo —comprendió Ulquiorra. _Te haré reconsiderar eso_—. Y si te dijera que fui yo quién obligó a Inoue Orihime a venir a Hueco Mundo.

Nelliel cayó gimoteado al suelo mientras el impacto de Tensa Zangetsu sacaba chispas contra la piel de granito del Espada.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sé que en este momento deben estar con cara de WTF porque dije que iba a ser un Two-shot pero antes déjenme explicarles:<strong>

**Tengo problemas de inspiración. Escribí este pedazo de las primeras caras de mi borrador. Escribí más y todavía no logro terminarlo. En ese dilema, me decidí por subirlo y no dejarlas seguir con la intriga, ya que si seguía esperando al "Duendecillo de las ideas" lo más probable es que terminara subiendo este capítulo quién sabe cuando. Por esa razón el fanfic será más largo. Mil disculpas por mentirles en el capítulo anterior pero es que en realidad yo no tenía previsto esto u_u **

**¡Oigan!, no sé porqué no me creyeron cuando dije que el primer capi era mi primer Lemon. Puedo jurarlo, así como que este es mi segundo. Lo que pasa es que yo no controlo mi imaginación. Me tengo miedo o.O**

**Hablando de eso, los próximos capítulos no tendrán Lemon. Sé que les encanta ver a Ulqui y a Hime retozando como conejos (A mi también xD) pero ya no lo considero necesario para los que siguen. Tal vez haga alguna alusión a eso pero no algo tan explícito. **

**Por cierto ¿Qué tal el segundo capi? Díganme si les encantó o lo odiaron por el OoC pero déjeme un review. De lo contrario, recuerden que me traumo yo sola en mi casa y, en vez de sentirme motivada para escribir, me pongo a ver tele o a contar hormigas en el patio de atrás LOL.**

**Besos.**


	3. Espejismos del Sol

**Para Lilin, a quién espero complacer.**

**Para mis lectoras, a quienes adoro.**

**Lamento mis horrores ortográficos del capítulo anterior. Revisé tres veces antes de subir pero creo que en la noche, ya muerta de sueño, no era de mucha ayuda T_T**

**Espero que este capítulo no les aburra. Odio narrar peleas :P**

**Y, en vista de que no querían que matara a Ulquiorra…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espejismos del Sol<strong>

Orihime se despertó sobresaltada y posicionó con fuerza una mano sobre su pecho. Los choques de energía espiritual que percibía eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para alterar el lugar. No vio a Ulquiorra a su lado y eso la espantó. Entonces, pudo concluirlo sin ayuda: los dos Reiatsu eran de ellos. ¡Iban a matarse!, lo sabía. Ichigo tal vez pararía pero Ulquiorra no. Él no se detendría hasta acabar con su amigo, lo cual obligaría al de cabello naranja a ir hasta sus límites. No quería que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado. No lo soportaría.

Esa sola idea de tener que ver el cadáver de alguno de los dos mas tarde, le destrozó el alma. Ichigo era su amigo y su primer amor, el chico por el cual su corazón latía sin sentido; pero Ulquiorra era todo eso que siempre buscó. Él había llenado esa parte de su ser que, creía, no importaba que se quedara vacía siempre que estuviera al lado de Kurosaki. Pero se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba cegada por ese error. Siempre estuvo equivocada y llegar a Las Noche junto a él la hizo despertar de su sueño fantasioso. Ya se había hecho la idea que pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado y no quería perder esa nueva esperanza, y lo más importante… iba a darle un hijo. Se moría de ganas por ver a alguien como Ulquiorra en esa faceta; ayudarle a comprender, a ver más allá de sus ojos y a traer un poco de calidez a su frío mundo. El Espada también tenía derecho a experimentar todo aquello que ella podría darle y no quería que nadie le arrebatara eso. Por eso ninguno de los dos debía morir.

Orihime se descubrió de las sábanas rápidamente y trató de ponerse de pie, pero calló del borde de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —se preguntó sorprendida.

Sus piernas no le respondían, estaban tan torpes y escuálidas como la gelatina. La chica trató de levantarse, apoyándose de la cama, pero volvió a caer sin remedio al suelo, al tiempo que profería un leve alarido. Instintivamente, se llevó las manos a su vientre para sentir a su bebé y comprobar que se encontraba bien. Suspiró agradecida de que su pancita no sufriera daños por su torpeza y la acarició un poco, a modo de disculpas. Entonces, sus mejillas se tiñeron al rojo vivo, al poder esclarecer la razón de que sus piernas desfallecieran. Se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos con fuerza, susurrando avergonzada el nombre del Cuarto. El muy tonto le había prometido que sería suave y ahora por su culpa estaba lisiada. Era como si le hubiera arrancado los huesos de sus caderas para abajo. Pero debía pensar rápido. No tenía tiempo para su pudor en ese momento, así que sacudió su cabeza apartando todos esos lujuriosos recuerdos y cambió su expresión por una más determinada.

—Shun'o —pronunció el nombre de una de sus hadas.

Inmediatamente, la pequeña criatura de fantasía apareció como un rayo de luz ante su poseedora y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, pero al verla postrada en el suelo y con las ropas maltrechas, se preocupó.

—¿Te sucedió algo, Orihime? —su pequeña voz de campana denotó también su confusión— ¿Estas herida?

—Eh…no —le aseguró la pelirroja, negando con sus manos de un lado a otro— ¡Nada de eso! —exclamó con una sonrisilla nerviosa— V-veras… yo… —su rubor se acentuó en el rostro un poco más, haciendo que su cara pareciese brillar. Anteriormente le había sucedido algo como eso, pero nunca le tomó tanta importancia como ahora, en la que no poder caminar era frustrante y más si debía apresurarse. Por lo general, la primera vez que tuvo esa experiencia se asustó y casi hace enojar a Ulquiorra con sus lloriqueos innecesarios, pues recobró la movilidad en un día. Pero ahora era distinto, así que no tuvo más opción que recurrir a la vergonzosa situación de pedir ayuda a sus hadas para eso— Shun'o, necesito que me cures —casi le suplicó al ser alado—. Por favor, no puedo caminar.

—Claro, Orihime —exclamó alegre, Shun'o, y hasta con un poco de incredulidad en su carita de duende de que su dueña le pidiera algo tan obvio.

Un segundo resplandor apareció en la habitación, mostrando a otro reluciente cuerpecito vestido de un Kimono rosa. Ayame se posicionó junto a Shun'o y también le sonrió a Orihime con sus dientes de plata. Luego, ambas hadas tomaron su segunda forma de cometa y rodearon a la Fullbringer con un resplandor dorado y tibio. La embarazada sintió como las delgadas fibras de sus músculos comenzaron a reaccionar, como el leve cosquilleo que te da cuando tus miembros recobran la circulación de la sangre después de haberse dormido. El hermoso resplandor del Souten Kisshun desapareció al cabo de unos minutos y las pequeñas hadas volvieron a materializarse en los pétalos de zafiros que les correspondían.

Orihime logró con un poco de pesadez equilibrarse sobre sus pies, pero no dejaba de sentir un poco de escozor en su entrepierna y también algo sollado su trasero. Se juró regañar a Ulquiorra por haberle dado demasiado duro después, pero por ahora eso no importaba mucho. Una vez solucionado el problema de sus piernas, se colocó las sandalias y arregló un poco el vestido para que tapara lo necesario. Ya qué más importaba, seguramente presentaba un aspecto desagradable. Salió de la habitación y comenzó a correr con toda la velocidad que suponían sus desgastadas fuerzas y su redondeado vientre. Le extrañó que la puerta estuviera abierta. Ulquiorra nunca olvidaba cerrarla. Siguió corriendo a pesar del hecho inverosímil.

La pelirroja jadeaba mucho. No recordaba que los pasillos de Las Noches fueran tan extensos, las veces que los recorría con Ulquiorra le parecían tan cortos; y se dio cuenta de que así se trataba porque nunca contaba el tiempo cuando estaba con él, y eso le entristeció. El tiempo siempre sería insuficiente para ellos. Recordó cuando, una vez, intentó tomarle la mano mientras caminaban. El Espada le había devuelto una mirada insensible al notar el roce de sus dedos, pero, como si se tratase de un sueño, le ofreció el brazo para que se recargara sobre él mientras caminaban. Orihime podía sentir sus lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro. Si llegaba tarde en eso se convertiría todo. En recuerdos, en sueños vacíos que la atormentarían toda la vida en sus noches oscuras, matándola lentamente hasta consumir todo de ella. Se levantaría todas las madrugadas, al igual que con los recuerdos de Sora, para llorar en soledad.

—No —gimió con la voz mutilada. No de nuevo.

La embarazada corrió con más ganas por el lugar. No sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía y las lágrimas nublaban su vista como una venda de seda, en un intento por detenerla. Lo único que la guiaba eran las fuertes oleadas de Reiatsu que percibía y los fuertes golpeteos de su órgano vital contra su pecho. ¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba aterrada. No quería que la torpe Orihime saliera en este momento. No quería que esa frágil parte de su personalidad la doblegara… pero lo estaba haciendo. Estaba perdida. Las Noches era un laberinto completo. Doblaba varias esquinas con desesperación y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de hallar el lugar exacto, pero le resultaba imposible. Estaba muy cansada y en el palacio de Hueco Mundo habitaban todos los Espada y su señor. No podía discernir claramente a quién le pertenecía el poder espiritual que sentía. El miedo la estaba confundiendo y sabía que así no lo conseguiría.

Orihime se detuvo para apoyarse en uno de los pilares del pasillo y poder recuperar el aliento. Unos Números que pasaron y la vieron allí, se sorprendieron de encontrarla fuera de su celada, y sobre todo sin compañía. Uno de ellos se detuvo y comenzó a acercarse, pero el otro lo detuvo e hizo que siguieran su amino. A la pelirroja le pareció muy extraño, pues por un momento pensó que le iba a hacer algo. Lo que ella ignoraba era que no todos estaban dispuestos a sufrir la ira insensible del Cuarto Espada.

Cuando por fin logró recuperarse, se dio cuenta que su cansancio repentino se debía a que el aire se había vuelto más pesado, lo que significaba que estaba cerca. Comenzó a avanzar con cuidado y cada vez le resultaba más difícil respirar con normalidad. Una fuerza oprimía sus pulmones de manera insoportable pero eso no la detuvo. No podía detenerse, no ahora que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos… De él. Cruzó una pequeña distancia, acercándose a su tortura, y luego de doblar una esquina, se halló frente al enorme pasillo en el que tantas veces había conversado con el Espada. Alzó la vista casi de manera brusca y ahí los vio.

El primero en quien sus ojos se posaron, fue Ichigo… Su amigo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía. Todos esos meses que creyó estarlo recordando se dio cuenta que su memoria era un embuste, que no lo dibujaba en su mente con tanta precisión. Por un momento se asustó por creer que lo estaba olvidando,… pero así era. Kurosaki ya no ocupaba con tanta habitualidad su mente ni sus sueños. De momento, llegaron a ella los rostros de sus otros amigos y la preocupación inundó sus venas. Rukia, Sado, Ishida… ¿Estarían molestos con ella? ¿Comprenderían el por qué de su decisión de venir allí? Se sintió culpable de que fueran a Hueco Mundo en vano ahora que ella estaba con el enemigo. Era una sucia traidora, una miserable. Dentro de ella estaba la prueba de…

Todas las preguntas y los sentimientos se desvanecieron de su mente, como el humo en el aire, al ver a Ulquiorra.

Parecía exhausto, a pesar de tener la misma inexpresión de siempre. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y, para su sorpresa, había desenvainado su Zampakuto. Nunca lo había visto utilizar otras cosas que no fueran sus manos, entonces la pelea debía ser grave. Orihime experimentó algo parecido a la asfixia cuando observó los raspones que sobresalían sobre el inmaculado rostro. Varios cardenales amoratados cubrían su cuerpo y poseía rasguños en sus brazos, prueba de que ni su Hierro pudo defenderlos de los tajantes sablazos de Zangetsu.

—Ulquiorra —exhaló en un chillido inaudible.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos ardieran cuando se le escaparon dos gruesas lágrimas. Por ningún motivo quería que él saliera lastimado. Sus pequeños sollozos alertaron su presencia y causaron una pausa en el combate. Ichigo de sorprendió al verla y su mirada fruncida reflejó un atisbo de desconcierto. El Shinigami comenzó a analizar a su amiga: el cabello revuelto, ropa desencajada, labios hinchados, marcas moradas en su piel melocotón y esa… pancita. Dios, a su mente vinieron tantas imágenes desagradables que le provocaron arcadas, pero fue capaz de controlar las ganas de vomitar gracias a la creciente ira que le devanaba los sesos. No sabía qué demonios había hecho Orihime ni con quién, pero aquella abominación no podía estar pasando. No tenía nombre. El temor y el dolor le resurgieron desde el estómago, haciéndole tomar una decisión.

Acabaría con el responsable de esa pesadilla.

No necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para despejar su segunda duda. La mirada de Orihime le indicaba una sola dirección. Ichigo atacó sin pensar a su enemigo, acompañado de un grito aterrador e ignorando que él mismo también se encontraba en un pésimo estado. Ulquiorra logró esquivar varios ataques, pero tuvo que frenar uno en especial. La hoja de Murciélago vibró y la negrura de Zangetsu despojó electricidad cuando ambas chocaron, despidiendo rayos estáticos, verdes y rojos, por todas las direcciones; destrozando parte de la arquitectura y dolor al corazón de su única testigo.

¿Cómo podía parar aquello? Era el pensamiento que ocupaba la mente de la pelirroja, palpitando contra su cráneo como herida supurante. No quería herir a su amigo, pero se negaba a perder al consuelo de su infierno y bálsamo de sus heridas. Cada golpe que se daban, cada choque de sus katanas, era una estaca en su pecho. Ichigo y Ulquiorra abrían cicatrices, una tras otra, a medida que avanzaba la batalla. Terminarían matándose mutuamente si no hacía algo.

—Deténganse —fue su débil súplica.

Los potentes oídos del Arrancar lograron captar su mensaje, pero siguió oponiéndose a su atacante. Bajar la guardia en ese momento sería una _completa_ estupidez. Ulquiorra se maldijo internamente. ¿Qué demonios hacía la mujer _allí_? Era una insensata. ¿No se daba cuenta que se ponía en peligro a ella y a su…? —le era un poco difícil concebir la idea— Debió haber olvidado cerrar la puerta de su celda de las ansias que tenía por encontrarse con el Shinigami. Nunca había sido descuidado. Fue un idiota, esas "emociones" de borrar al obstáculo de su camino para regresar pronto con la humana, y que ya no hubiera nadie molestándolos, lo confundieron. De cualquier forma ya no tenía sentido lamentarse por eso, ella estaba allí, parada, observándolos.

Un ataque que casi logra su objetivo, en el flanco izquierdo del Espada, le hizo ver que se estaba distrayendo por mucho que quiso evitarlo. Maldición. Ahora debía estar al pendiente del Shinigami y también de la mujer. En cambio, Ichigo seguí a la defensiva y parecía como si ni siquiera hubiera escuchado nada.

—Deténganse,… por favor —volvió a resonar la voz de niña herida, pero un poco más decidida, causando eco junto con los embates de las espadas.

Esta vez el de cabello naranja sí logró escucharla, pero se negaba a parar. Ulquiorra era el causante de que ella estuviera sufriendo dentro de aquel sucio limbo de arena y mármol. Estaba seguro de que ese maldito la había forzado. Sintió asco y rabia el solo imaginarlo rozando la piel de su amiga, jalándola, abriendo sus piernas y luego violándola sin piedad; solo para tener a ese engendro… Desgraciado, no se lo perdonaría nunca. No se lo pensó más y atacó con su Getsuga Tenshou. El rayo de energía oscura se disparó a gran velocidad hacia Ulquiorra, pero éste logró detenerlo con una de sus manos e implementando más esfuerzo del que hubiera querido.

—¡No! ¡Kurosaki-kun! —sin querer, Orihime avanzó unos pasos hacia el campo de batalla, alertando a los dos contrincantes.

—¡Apártate, Inoue! —rezongó el de cabello naranja.

Orihime se quedó petrificada ante al grito de su amigo, pero tembló al ver la mirada de furia que le dedicó Ulquiorra, transmitiéndole que por ningún motivo quería que ella se acercara más. El Espada estaba molesto, la maldita basura Shinigami era demasiado optimista y por ningún motivo le permitiría siquiera creer que ganaría esa batalla. Había llegado el momento de dejar de jugar con su presa. Con un grácil movimiento, se colocó en el ángulo correcto y lanzó uno de sus Cero hacía Ichigo, que lo esquivó para irritación de Ulquiorra, con un poco de dificultad.

La pelirroja seguía observando el sangriento combate, cada vez más impotente porque ellos se detuvieran, hasta que en el último instante, su amigo hizo lo que creyó correcto en aquellos momentos tan desesperantes: liberar su poder Hollow. Pasó su mano sobre su cara y, al momento, la cubrió un pedazo de hueso en forma de máscara que le dio un aspecto aterrador. Su Reiatsu cambió, tornándose más violento, casi igual al de Ulquiorra, pero menos controlable. Las pupilas de sus ojos se volvieron dos ámbares brillantes, como los de la más tórrida lechuza de la noche; y su blanca esclerótica mutó al color de la negra brea. Pero había un pequeño detalle, algo que hizo que el corazón de Orihime diera un vuelco. En sus pétreos ojos se reflejaba un instinto asesino, llameando por la sed de sangre y de muerte… algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido por Ulquiorra.

El Cuarto Espada se preparó para recibir sus ataques, más ansioso. No sólo su transformación le parecía un insulto, sino que era una amenaza y la excusa perfecta para matarle delante de la pelirroja. O por lo menos para él era suficiente, a parte de sus motivos personales, esto era lo que estuvo esperando.

El Vizard se movió rápido, algo con lo que Ulquiorra no contó. Sus ataques se volvieron más violentos, utilizando su Zampakuto de manera irracional y agitándola inconciente por acertar un golpe. Ulquiorra utilizó Sonido para alejarse un poco y volvió a aparecer detrás de Ichigo, disparando un Cero. Un solo movimiento de Tensa Zangetsu fue lo que necesito el de pelo naranja para desviarlo, haciendo que el rayo verde chocara contra un de los pilares cilíndricos del palacio y esparciera escombros por todas partes, formando una nube de polvo gris.

—¡No te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Inoue! —gritó Ichigo, poseído por su Hollow. Era la misma rabia que se expresaba a través de su garganta en un tono distorsionado, consumiéndolo y presionándolo.

Atacó sin dudar con su Getsuga Tenshou, que avanzó fulminante hacia el Cuarto Espada. Todo se detuvo en ese momento para Orihime. _No iba a perderlo, no iba a perderlo_; se repitió en su mente mil veces mientras el final para ambos avanzaba y abría sus ojos con horror. Y, fuera de todo contexto lógico, ella reaccionó. No le importaba si con ello él decidía castigarla después ni que tuviera que soportar la furia de su orgullo guerrero durante un tiempo, pues todo eso valdría la pena su lograba su propósito y lo mantenía con vida.

Ulquiorra abrió sus ojos sorprendido, permitiendo que se observara toda la belleza de sus despiadadas esmeraldas por una milésima de segundo. Frente a él se materializó un escudo dorado de tres puntas, evitando por completo que aquel ataque fatal le golpeara. Ichigo también se quedó impactado ante aquello, pues la única responsable podía ser Orihime. Pero con lo que no contó ninguno de los dos contrincantes fue en el momento en que el ataque de Ichigo cambió de dirección al rebotar contra el Santen Kesshun de la pelirroja y se dirigió a una velocidad desgarradora hacia su invocadora. Ella, presa del pánico y la impresión, no pudo moverse.

—¡INOUE! —bramó desgarradoramente el Shinigami. Quizá no sabría nunca que había gritado también por su enemigo.

Ichigo miró espantado el lugar donde su ataque impactó. Los enormes escombros quedaron esparcidos por el suelo y el humo espeso impedía la visión, causando que su pecho se comprimiera de desesperación. Esperó con agonía hasta que el manto de polvo desapareciera y observó con terror el enorme agujero que había en uno de los muros. Los bordes de éstos, ardían al rojo vivo por la acción calórica de la energía recibida… pero no había rastro de Orihime.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, tanto Ichigo como Ulquiorra. Ninguno era capaz de mover un solo músculo o siquiera rechistar. Ambos siguieron observando la pared destrozada como si esta fuera lo único existente en el mundo. No más sonrisas, no más ojos plateados, no más lágrimas brillantes… no más vida. Eso frente a ellos era el escenario sangriento de la muerte, tanto de la amiga como de la madre.

—La maté —susurró el chico de ropas negras, con la mirada desorbitada. Su débil aullido bastó para que su máscara se resquebrajara y mostrara un rostro que empezaba a consumirse por el pánico— Maté a…

—Mi mujer —pronunció Ulquiorra con una voz calmada y carente de vida.

Podría tratarse de la peor de sus pesadillas, pero él no creía en eso. Ni siquiera podía aceptar que algo como los sueños existiera, sin importar lo que la mujer le dijera. Eran cosas totalmente inmateriales, no podían tocarse y no podían verse. Él no podía. Pero ella insistía tanto en que no era cierto lo que él pensaba. ¿Pero cómo creerle a una humana que se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo diciendo incoherencias? Sin duda ella debió contagiarlo de sus locuras cuando decidió quedarse a escondidas en su habitación y vigilarla cuando dormía. Quería comprobar si aquello cuanto ella defendía era verdad.

Siempre ponía atención. Cada movimiento de su pecho, subiendo y bajando, le hipnotizaba. Observaba el viento frío de su mundo hostil entrar en ella y luego le veía salir, transformado en una brisa cálida y tranquila. No daba crédito a sus ojos cuando contemplaba su fino rostro. Era un semblante tan sereno y hermoso —quién diría que él podía reconocer la belleza cuando ni siquiera le importaba, pensaba para sí—. Sin embargo, el rostro cremoso y sonrosado lograba capturarlo. Una humana lo atrapaba, lo dominaba. Parecía más bien como si él fuera el prisionero de esa habitación y ella su carcelera, pues no tenía la potestad de salir cuando quisiese.

Pudo verla "soñar" a su segundo día de vigilarla. Su cara de porcelana se contrajo irreverentemente y sus cejas se juntaron sobre sus ojos con una expresión de dolor. Esa noche se dio cuenta que ella no mentía, que sí podía ver y sentir algo mientras dormía, pero que eso no se tocaba… como el corazón. Pudo escuchar sus gritos y una lágrima caer de su rostro en ese entonces.

—Una pesadilla —le aclaró ella cuando él la despertó y le preguntó curioso sobre eso.

Un mal sueño que te hacía ver cosas que no querías, solo para verte dudar. Era el producto de una mente con miedo a perder lo que más quería. Podía ser su vida, su familia o sus amigos. Eran los más profundos temores materializados en sangrientas visiones, las de una persona que se cree incapaz de proteger o lograr lo que más valoraba.

«Dolor»… «Miedo»… «Ira»… Sí, eran real.

Podía sentirlo en ese momento. Su agujero en el pecho ardía y se lo corroboraba. Entonces, tenía que ser una pesadilla; porque, si la humana experimentaba sufrimiento al dormir, él también tenía que estarlo. En ese instante tan eterno y miserable, él debía de hallarse dormido —por imposible que pareciese— en algún lugar de Las Noches, con los ojos contraídos y los labios fruncidos en una línea. Su dolor era real, era un sueño… No, una pesadilla.

Quería despertarse, quería que ella lo despertase. Quería justo en ese momento, escuchar la voz de Inoue Orihime llamándolo para que dejara de soñar. Quería ver sus ojos de ceniza, pero brillantes como la luna, reflejando rayos de sol y de vida hacia él… y sólo para él. También quería tocarla, que le permitiese sentirla y poseerla una vez más, solo para asegurarse que donde ella estaba era el mundo real y no ese Limbo en el que se encontraba. Ver su sonrisa radiante y escuchar su voz colorida. Poder acariciar su mano —su corazón— y que ella después hiciera que los dos colocaran juntos sobre su redonda barriga, sus palmas desnudas.

Ulquiorra se llevó la mano libre de Murciélago hacia su pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que una pesadilla tan horrible le hiciera experimentar _eso_? Su agujero flameaba como fuego despiadado. No había nada delante de sus ojos, no podía ver nada. La muerte de la humana lo había dejado ciego, incluso a su valiosa vista, llenándolo de una oscuridad infinita, en donde lo único que se erigía desafiante era el enemigo frente a él. El enemigo que había hecho que él soñara y tuviera esa pesadilla. El enemigo que debía destruir…

Ichigo miró con horror como el Reiatsu de Ulquiorra aumentaba, pero no le importaba. La culpa que cargaba era lo suficientemente grande como para olvidar su orgullo, por eso iba a dejar que el Espada lo matara. Esculló escasamente como sus lentos y pasivos pasos se acercaban hacia él. Se escuchaba tranquilo. Era como el hermoso silencio que precedía a la mortaja de la muerte, pasivo y glorioso. A esos escasos segundos de su vida divagó en su mente adolorida, recordando lo mucho que aún debería anclarlo a vivir: sus hermanas, su padre, sus amigos. A pesar de que se sentía con el anhelo de protegerlos, ¿cómo los miraría a la cara después de eso? Sí, sabia que ninguno de ellos lo culparía, pero eso no bastaría para sentirse tranquilo consigo mismo. Ya no podría ver su reflejo en el espejo de la misma manera, no podría hablarles con la misma voz y ya no podría pensar de la misma forma. Su cabeza había pasado a un plano en el que solo podía sentir un resentimiento hacia él.

—Te mostraré la _nada_, Kurosaki Ichigo —creyó escuchar decir a alguien, con una voz tan suave como el aliento.

Ya no estaba tan consiente como para recordar la realidad. ¿Le mostraría la nada? Seguramente sería un lugar mejor que ese, en el que la culpa y el dolor acabarían erosionándolo poco a poco. Pudo escuchar el frío canto de la katana al ser expuesta en el pesado aire. No quería voltearse para verla bajar, solo quería esperar.

Y justo en el espacio infinito, que separa el momento cuando la mano sube y queda suspendida en el aire, para después caer con la fuerza de una cometa hacia la tierra; alguien habló, ignorante de lo que sucedía dentro de los pensamientos de esas dos almas sin consuelo.

—¡Oye, Ulquiorra! No creo que tengas tiempo para eso, mejor déjamelo a mi.

Ambos rostros se giraron para ver la enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia que les mostraba Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

—Y yo que tú me daría prisa en llegar al laboratorio de Szayel —Ulquiorra lo miró con mala cara, aún sin entender a qué se refería. Grimmjow se acercó más a los contrincantes, mientras la emoción de la batalla refulgía en sus ojos de gélido cielo—. A no ser que quieras que la Octava mate al…

* * *

><p><strong>Las que quieran matarme digan ¡yo! :D<strong>

**Sí, chicas, lo hice. ¡No, tranquilas! No es mi intención causarles un trauma de por vida, solo quise hacer algo malvado. **

**Ahora, ¿ven ese lindo botoncito que está allá abajo y dice "Review this Chapter"? Quiero que lo toquen y descarguen todo su odio contra mi XD **

**Besos.**


	4. Sombra Blanca

**Lilin, esto sigue siendo para ti.**

**Mis lectoras, gracias por seguirme haciendo feliz con sus comentarios. Sé que tardé mucho, lo siento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sombra Blanca<strong>

Ulquiorra corría por los enormes pasillos del palacio.

Estaba lo suficientemente desgastado por la batalla que no quería incomodar a su cuerpo con la utilización de Sonido. Su condición no era mala, todavía podía estar de pie, pero tampoco era favorable. Tenía demasiadas heridas en su cuerpo y algunas de ellas sangraban, mareándolo por la constante perdida del fluido vital. Debía reconocer que el muy estúpido Shinigami poseía un alto nivel espiritual y una capacidad de pelea que superaba la normal de un capitán del Seireitei. Quién creería que esa basura pudiera utilizar el poder de un Hollow pero, todo eso no podía importarle menos. Aquella escoria no era nada en ese momento. Pudo matarlo hace unos minutos atrás cuando se le presentó la oportunidad pero consideraba de más importancia lo que le había dicho la Sexta Espada.

—_Y yo que tú me daría prisa en llegar al laboratorio de Szayel. A no ser que quieras que la Octava mate al engendro y a tu puta —dijo Grimmjow mientras se acercaba. Ichigo se puso de pie al escucharlo—. Ahora lárgate, esta es mi presa._

_Ulquiorra decidió dejarlo así, aunque en el fondo quiso destrozarle la sucia boca a la Sexta, salió de los pasillos con prisa._

—_Ya no te debo nada, humana —susurró para sí el de pelo celeste y se concentró divertido en Ichigo, quien lo amenazaba con Zangetsu._

Ulquiorra estaba demasiado cansado, pero debía seguir. Sus propios pasos martillaban sus oídos como si alguien estuviera golpeando un tambor conectado a un amplificador de sonido. Su vista estaba un poco nublada así que tuvo que utilizar Pesquisa para guiarse. El suelo bajo sus pies se volvía cada vez menos estable y sentía como si su cuerpo pesara diez veces más de lo normal. Dentro de su ser libraba una batalla sangrienta. Su tranquilidad se estaba viendo amenazada por sus propios instintos, haciéndolo pensar demasiadas cosas a la vez. Cada una más aterradora que la otra.

Su cabeza dolía de una forma insoportable. Recuerdos atacaban su memoria constantemente como si se trataran de pirañas hambrientas, y ahora más que nunca era consciente de lo que sentía. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas: la desesperación, el miedo… eran imposibles procesarlas en su mente. Sus sesos eran totalmente incapaces de estar a la par de todas las atroces sensaciones que estaba experimentando con su cuerpo, que recibía dolientes emociones a manera de ligeras cargas de electricidad. De momento, sus huesos se habían convertido en un imán gigante, el cual tenía como polos opuestos su personalidad y sus sentimientos. Sentía que en cualquier momento acabaría desmoronándose.

Estaba desorientado y una especie de fuerza había comenzado a presionar su cráneo, percibiéndose vacío y aturdido. Era como estar despertando de años de letargo. Ulquiorra respiraba con fuerza, tratando de que toda la energía que flotaba en el aire de Las Noches lo invadiera, devolviéndole la fortaleza que necesitaba. Él debía seguir.

Pero como si se tratara de una burla del mundo, más y más recuerdos aparecían, mostrándole todo lo que poseía y perdería al cabo de unos segundos. Devolviéndole un trago amargo de su propio sadismo. Enseñándole lo que de un momento a otro le sería arrancado de su lado.

_El Cuarto Espada entró en la habitación de Orihime y lo primero que notó fue la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa, totalmente vacía. Por lo visto, ella estaba siendo más obediente desde que la convirtió en su mujer. Eso le satisfacía. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que la había tocado y desde entonces se aseguraba de pasar más tiempo con la humana, incluso del necesario, solo para satisfacer su curiosidad o la necesidad de su cuerpo y su alma._

_Orihime se encontraba durmiendo en el enorme sillón. Ulquiorra se acercó hasta el borde del mueble y la observó. Últimamente había notado que dormía demasiado. ¿Qué pasaría si estuviera enferma? La preocupación por esa criatura tan inferior le era una emoción inconcebible en su persona. A él no le importaba nadie y hasta su propia vida le resultaba insípida. Solo quería pelear y cumplir su objetivo de poder, como todos los demás Espadas. Como Hollow, odiaba ver como los de su especie eran exterminados por la escoria que se hacían llamar dioses de la muerte. Pese a que no le importaba nada con los suyos, debía admitir que era un golpe para su orgullo estar por debajo de los Shinigami._

_Desde su nacimiento jamás le había importado otra cosa que no fuera el significado de su existencia. Vagó constantemente como Vasto Lord en la arenas de Hueco Mundo y a la única conclusión que llegaba era a la que su vida estaba infinitamente vacía. Nada lo llenaba, nada. En este mundo solo había esterilidad y un horizonte en el que se unía el cielo con la tierra. No podía darse cuenta siquiera en donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Todo lo que hacía era caminar, caminar, caminar y caminar._

Pero ahora corría.

_Pese a todo, nuca tuvo la ambición de gobernar. Aunque se supiera el más fuerte entre los Espadas y cargara erróneamente el rango de Cuarto, podía dejarle todo eso a Aizen. Ni siquiera era por ver reinar a su amo y hacerlo cumplir sus propósitos lo que lo movía, sino más bien por su propio egoísmo. Lo había seguido porque él le había dado una meta; y, en realidad, quería librarse de los malditos Shinigami. Además, si su señor controlara también el mundo humano eso supondría más territorio para seguir buscando eso que no hallaba en su propio mundo. Significaría que era libre para recorrerlo y descubrir que le hacía falta._

Graciosamente, ella vino a mí.

_Odiaba a sus compañeros o peor, no le interesaba odiarlos. Eran como fantasmas que pasaban a su alrededor, eran vidas inútiles en las cuales observaba y comprobaba su teoría: las emociones, los sentimientos, todo aquello te llevaba a cometer errores y te hacía débil. Por eso los ignoraba, él solo estaba allí para recibir órdenes de Aizen. Ninguno de los otros Espada parecía tener un propósito en concreto, solo querían pelear —no era que él tampoco lo quisiese—, como si nunca hubieran evolucionado y solo se dejaran llevar por los instintos de un miserable Menos. Eran sosos, estúpidos, insensatos y, aunque no lo demostrara,... él deseaba saber que se sentía ser así. Sus ojos lo podían ver todo y sin embargo no podía ver qué era lo que movía a Grimmjow a luchar con tanta intensidad, no podía ver que unía a Harribel a sus Fracciones, no podía ver que vínculo tenía Starkk con Lilynette. No podía ver._

_Lo irritaban tanto. Pero confiaba en que podía descubrir parte de esas cosas si lograba hacer que Aizen derrocara a los guerreros de capaz negras con el Hogyoku. Por eso estaba dispuesto a masacrar a cuanto remedo de idiota se le atravesara por delante, interponiéndose en su objetivo. Obedecería y mataría por hallar lo que buscaba._

_Tenía su meta clara y entonces, ¿por qué esa simple humana hacía que todo se derrumbara? De alguna u otra forma ella hacía que lo que siempre creyó se volviera menos prioritario y ya no tan necesario. Su rostro y su voz se colaban en sus pensamientos de forma casi frustrante. Cada vez que hablaba del «corazón», de la amistad, de la confianza en sus amigos; lo confundía. ¡Todo eso lo enfermaba! Por eso quería muchas veces abrirle el pecho, desmembrarla hasta hallar lo que ella tenía dentro de su alma y él no. Abrir su cráneo de forma insensible y encontrar la fuente de todos esos pensamientos. ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué estaba tan vacío? ¿Qué tenían los demás? ¿Qué tenía ella que él no podía compartir? No se daban cuenta que lo único que quería era sentir… Por muy efímero que fuera el deseo, por agonizante que fuera el dolor, por hilarante que fuera la felicidad, por inútil que fuera la tristeza o por destructiva que fuera la ira._

_Sólo sentir._

_Ella no era buena para él. Acabarían lastimándose, ¿o acaso existía alguna forma en la que los dos pudieran convivir en paz? Pues en ese mundo, en medio de una guerra que no les pertenecía, estaba claro que no. Esa humana lo volvería loco y él terminaría matándola. Debió admitir que la primera vez que se aparearon estuvo muy cerca de acabar con su vida pero algo lo refrenó. Como si no pudiera lastimarla y, eso, más que sorprenderlo,… lo asustó. Él no era débil, era el Cuarto Espada de Las Noches y de Hueco Mundo. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Tenía acaso esa mujer algún otro tipo de poder, como un escudo que evitaba que le hicieran daño? No, era imposible, de ser así el bruto de Yammy no hubiera podido lastimarla la primera vez que estuvieron en el Mundo Humano. Lo cierto fue que, al no poder dañarla, quiso dejarse llevar por sus instintos primarios. Evocar lo más salvaje de él y, tal vez, de esa manera, poder eliminarla. Lastimosamente sus planes no salieron como se lo esperaba y terminó follándosela._

_Odiaba saber que en el fondo la deseaba. La necesitaba._

_Absurdo._

_Ulquiorra extendió su mano hacia la dormida chica y la pasó delicadamente por todo el contorno de su cara de muñeca. Orihime tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, dándole un aspecto precioso a su rostro. Aún conservaba un granito de arroz pegado a un lado de sus apetecibles labios. El pelinegro lo quitó cuidadosamente y se lo metió a la boca para comerlo y luego metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su hakama. Durante un tiempo que no supo calcular, se quedó quieto. Parecía una estatua. No se movía, no respiraba; solo observaba a la criatura frente a él dormir. Estuvo tanto tiempo concentrado en la mujer que percibió algo extraño._

—_¿Otro… Reiatsu? —se preguntó en silencio, con su voz calmada._

_Era pequeño, muy débil y totalmente imperceptible. Estaba seguro que ni los otros Espada podrían sentirlo de no haberse concentrado tanto como él. No sabía de dónde provenía esa presencia de vida. Buscó por toda la estancia con su Pesquisa y lo que sintió hacía segundos se desvaneció. Era extraño._

_Decidió ignorarlo y se sentó en el sillón. Tomó con sumo cuidado al cabeza de Orihime y después la recostó en sus piernas. Disfrutaba sentirla dormir sobre él desde que estuvieron juntos, pues nunca había sentido nada más cálido que su cuerpo contra el suyo. Era intrigante y relajante el saber que ella estaba segura. Inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, proporcionándole una caricia tierna, nada propia de él._

_Orihime se removió un poco y despertó por el constante rose que sentía. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con el rostro de Ulquiorra a escasos centímetros de ella. Se sonrojó y se acomodó rápidamente, cubriéndose con las sábanas, aunque no fuera necesario. El Hollow entrecerró la mirada al ver la acción y luego quitó su mano para que ella pudiera reincorporarse mejor y la volvió a esconder dentro de su bolsillo._

—_Hola —lo saludó suavemente y sin querer dejó escapar un bostezo—. Lamento no haber estado despierta —se disculpó avergonzada al mismo tiempo que trataba de taparse la boca—. ¿Hace cuanto entraste? ¿Ya es la hora de la comida de nuevo? —y de la nada, comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas que él consideraba innecesarias._

—_Entré hace poco —decidió responder y luego le reprochó con voz inerte— Duermes mucho, mujer._

—_Lo siento, pero es que no sé, me siento cansada. Creo que deben ser las diferencias de horario y porque aquí siempre es de noche, así que por eso tal vez mi cuerpo quiera dormir todo el tiempo —dedujo la chica, dejando posar su barbilla entre su dedo índice y pulgar, tomando un pose inteligente._

_Ulquiorra no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era una diferencia de horario. Tonterías humanas._

—_Ulquiorra… esto… ¿estás bien? —ella podía reconocer esa mirada que sobresalía en su rostro cada vez que quería preguntar algo._

—_Sí —dijo secamente._

—_Ya —Orihime siguió recorriéndolo con la mirada hasta que se percató de que tenía un golpe en el rostro. Además, ¿cómo demonios no se dio cuenta que había una ligera mancha roja en su blanco uniforme, a la altura de su hombro derecho?— ¿Qué te pasó en el hombro y en la cara? —preguntó alarmada._

—_No interesa._

—_¡Claro que sí! —exclamó la chica, un poco exaltada— ¡Me importa mucho lo que te pase! —Eso molestó al Espada._

—_Mujer, mi bienestar físico no te incumbe, no eres nadie para hablar así, y, antes que digas otra tontería —la interrumpió deliberadamente al notar que ella iba a abrir la boca para protestar—, mejor me marcho —quería quedarse con la pelirroja en realidad, pero no soportaba esos ojos y esa manera de hablar que había tomado. No le gustaba que nadie se preocupara por él, como si fuera un enclenque. Le repudiaba._

—_¡No, espera! No te vayas —Orihime trató de seguirlo cuando el Espada ya casi estaba llegando a la puerta, pero se enredó los pies con las sábanas al tratar de bajar del sillón y cayó al suelo._

_Ulquiorra se detuvo, sin voltearse, al escuchar sus quejidos. Espero pacientemente para ver si la mujer estaba bien y se volvió a concentrar en ella. Fue ahí cuando nuevamente pudo sentir el extraño Reiatsu de hacía unos momentos y, para su sorpresa, éste estaba mezclado con el de la humana._

_Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y avanzó hacia la chica, la recogió del suelo lo más suave que pudo y luego la lanzó al sillón, con prisa. Orihime se removió inquieta al sentir a Ulquiorra sobre ella._

—_¿Quieres ha-hacerlo, ahora? —preguntó nerviosa pero él la miró de forma fiera, dándole a entender que no era eso lo que pretendía._

_Ulquiorra desgarró el vestido de Orihime, exponiendo su estómago. Ella tembló con miedo. El Espada acercó su cabeza hacia esa zona, casi rozando con sus labios y su nariz la suave piel. Se quedó en esa posición, con los ojos cerrados, durante unos minutos que a Inoue le parecieron tortuosamente interminables; lo único que sentía era su pasivo aliento, entrando y saliendo de sus fosas nasales, quemándola._

_Ulquiorra estaba fascinado. No podía ser cierto. Un Hollow y una humana… Imposible._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo pretendías que iba a pasar sin que yo me diera cuenta? —preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo, tratando de controlarse, y sin alejarse un centímetro de ella._

—_Yo n-no quería o-ocultarlo —Orihime temblaba cada vez más, amedrentada por ser descubierta—. Yo so-solo…_

—_No mientas —Ulquiorra se enderezó, la tomó de los antebrazos y luego la apretó con un poco de fuerza, sin medir lo que hacía. Estaba aturdido por la impresión._

—_Por favor, Ulquiorra…—la pelirroja gimió. No sabía qué hacer para que la soltara— me lastimas._

—_Responde humana, ¿acaso pensaste que no me daría cuenta? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué los demás te…?_

—_¡Estaba aterrada! —le gritó amargamente y rompió a llorar en silencio sin que un solo quejido escapara, solamente haciendo las muecas con su rostro—. Estaba aterrada —repitió._

_Aterrada de ser madre, aterrada de los cambios de su cuerpo, aterrada de lo que tener un hijo del enemigo representaba —tanto para la Sociedad de Almas, Las Noches y sus amigos—, aterrada de, precisamente, la forma en la que él estaba reaccionado, pero más que todo, aterrada del peligro en el que había metido a ese pequeño ser. Estaba siendo lastimada y herida; su bebé sería lastimado y herido. Y todo por estúpida. Por dejarse llevar de sus malditos sentimientos hacia un monstruo. ¿Es que ya no podía ser más miserable de lo que era?_

_Ulquiorra sintió que algo dentro de él se desvanecía al verla así. Como si hubiera perdido una parte muy importante de su ser._

_Quitó inmediatamente las manos de la pelirroja —le había dejado marcas azuladas con la forma de sus dedos— y luego se acomodó para sentarse en el sillón, a su lado. Permaneció quieto y en silencio, mirando hacia la nada. El único sonido que escuchaba era el de ella, sollozando. Orihime permaneció acostada al otro extremo. Se había cubierto con las sábanas nuevamente, del cuello para abajo, con su rostro dando hacia el respaldar del mueble y con las lágrimas caminando por su rostro de manera interminable._

_«Terror». Así se llamaba. Eso sentía. Eso le dificultaba respirar._

—_Mujer —la llamó después de media hora y luego de haber meditado todo con claridad. Ella no se había dormido, lo sabía—, podrías morir —trató de razonar._

—_No me importa —la voz de Orihime se escuchó muy débil, alarmando los sentidos del Espada—. Es mío. Es… nuestro —se corrigió._

—_Lo sé —coincidió—, también es mi culpa._

_Y por la salud y la paz de su prisionera, la dejó continuar. Por su propio egoísmo, de querer tener una razón más para vivir, de saber qué se sentía, la dejó arriesgarse con su embarazo. Quizá si era un monstruo, después de todo._

_Pero no importó cuánto terror sintiera en ese momento. No importó cuanto terror quebrara sus huesos. Iba a convertirse en padre._

_Por el momento._

Ulquiorra respiró más fuerte. Aún faltaba un poco más para llegar al laboratorio de la Octava. No sabía por qué estaba recordando eso. El mismo sentimiento de esa vez lo invadió. En aquel momento, cuando la mujer confesó su emoción, tuvo que dejar morir parte de él por ella. Tuvo que reemplazar ese cadáver que fue su crueldad por un sentimiento más débil: protección.

Ya no todo sería tan simple. _Proteger_ eso que tenían se había convertido para él en una obsesión. No dejaba que nadie en las Noches se le acercara, no la dejaba salir sola a ningún lado, no se alejaba ni un centímetro de su cuerpo cuando Aizen requería de la presencia de la chica, porque él también representaba peligro. Eso le decían sus, ahora, atentos sentidos. Su comportamiento cambió radicalmente, tanto que creyó que ya estaba presentando los primeros síntomas de demencia, pero… era necesario. No podía estar en paz. Estaban en un palacio habitado por las bestias espirituales más sanguinarias que existían y sabía que si se descuidaba solo un momento, ella saldría perjudicada. No podía darse el lujo de verla morir en su cuidado, tanto por su orgullo como por el _terror_ que sentiría después.

Lo cierto es que ese «sentimiento de protección» era mucho más fuerte del que podía proveer.

Justo cuando el pelinegro comenzó a divisar la entrada a la octava torre, la que luego lo llevaría la pocilga que eran los laboratorios de Szayel, en los sótanos; otro recuerdo lo invadió.

_En el habitáculo se formaba una especie de tibia niebla cuando en realidad era un denso vapor. Ulquiorra y Orihime se encontraban metidos en una tina de baño de consistencia metálica, lo suficientemente grande para los dos. La pelirroja estaba algo extasiada, pues estaban en el cuarto de aseo del Hollow._

_Ulquiorra estaba sentado en uno de los bordes de la tina, con ella recostada sobre él. Al Cuarto se le podía observar su cuerpo completamente cubierto por gotas de agua, las cuales se escurrían por cada uno de sus definidos músculos. El líquido transparente formaba sobre su piel de hierro un contraste sin igual, dándole la apariencia de una lija blanca, donde los granitos de arena solidificados traslucían como pequeños y minúsculos brillantes sobre un talle de mármol. Sus ojos verdes y filosos; su cabello negro, que permanecía pegado a su rostro y cuello; y sus oscuras uñas, eran los que rompían el espectáculo, produciendo un aspecto misterioso y poderoso. Los restos de su máscara lucían resistentes, como hueso pulido._

_El rostro del Arrancar era impasible. Orihime, en cambio, tarareaba una extraña canción mientras movía divertida los dedos de sus pies entre la superficie del agua, causando ligeros ruiditos de "splash" en su «piscina». Algunas traviesas gotitas iban a parar en las mejillas del Cuarto Espada, pero éste ni se inmutaba. Seguía concentrado en descubrir por qué algo como aquello le causaba tanta gracia a la humana. No estaba para nada disgustado, de hecho, estaba experimentando cierta sensación de relajación. Eran muy pocos los momentos que compartía de esa forma con ella._

_El delicado cuerpo femenino se sentía tibio y agradable contra el suyo, a pesar de los altos grados del agua. Él podía perfectamente diferenciar su temperatura corporal y sin error. Conocía cada parte de su cuerpo como conocía los límites de su propio poder; cada debilidad o habilidad en ella le eran confiadas. Nada escapa a sus ojos. Después de todo, y hablando en fines más técnicos, si él no hubiera desarrollado esa capacidad no podría llamarse a sí mismo guerrero y estratega._

_Pasó sus manos lentamente por las piernas de la pelirroja, encontrándolas suaves aún sumergidas. Orihime dejó de jugar al sentir las caricias del hombre y se recostó totalmente sobre el pecho del Espada, apoyando su cabeza de manera que quedara sobre uno de sus hombros. La respiración de la chica se volvió inmensamente acompasada, como si el Hollow pudiera controlarla completamente, dominando su cuerpo y sus reacciones. Suponía que ya no había marcha atrás: ella le había vendido su alma a Lucifer por amor. Ulquiorra era ese hermoso ángel caído, el cuál disfrazaba su luz de oscuridad, pero seguía brillando a pesar de rodearse de sombras. Era el exquisito veneno con el cual quería morir._

_Una sensación de vértigo apareció en su abultado estómago. Llevaba dos meses de embarazo y el nuevo ser crecía a una sorprendente velocidad, pues parecía una barriga de más semanas. Ulquiorra recorrió su vientre, trazando círculos y formas con sus dedos. Los pasaba por la línea recta de su estómago, por su ombligo, por los dos pequeños lunares que ella tenía... Se estaba entreteniendo._

_Orihime hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber que pasaba por la mente del poderoso espíritu en ese momento. De haber estado con otro hombre —la sola idea sorpresivamente le causó perturbación. Si tenía dudas de qué tanto había calado él en ella, ahora sabía que profundo— sabría que estaría alegre por ser padre, pero con Ulquiorra no podía siquiera imaginárselo. Tratar de averiguarlo era como querer leerle la mente a alguna pintura de museo. Todas permanecían siempre tiesas y muertas, dando la misma escena sobre el lienzo en el cual habían sido creadas. Iguales hasta la eternidad, o hasta que alguien decidiera romperlas o quemarlas; de lo contrario, jamás cambiarían. Harían ver al mundo lo que su creador quería que vieran. Así de simple._

_Ulquiorra era igual, inclusive peor. No dejaba que nadie traspasara la muralla que formaban sus ojos esmeraldas y mostraba sólo la emoción que él permitía ver a los demás. Orihime siempre se preguntaba si con el fin de proteger algo dentro de su alma. Desde la vez que ambos hicieron el amor —a ella no le costaba llamarlo de esa forma, a diferencia de él— no había podido discernir nada en la mirada del Arrancar. Le era un poco dificultoso entenderlo, pero comparada con otros, era la que mejor lo hacía. Sin embargo, no hallaba la manera que romper su coraza._

_Orihime se sonrojó cuando las manos de Ulquiorra se acomodaron de repente sobre sus senos y comenzaron a amasarlos suavemente. A diferencia de otras veces, no era lujuria lo que las movía, sino una caricia. Él le estaba proporcionando un masaje tan placentero que suplicaba en su mente que no se detuviera._

—_Mujer, por favor, no te apoyes allí —aconsejó el Cuarto. La mano de Orihime se había posicionado en uno de sus muslos, cerca de su entrepierna. Eso era peligroso, tomando en cuenta que estaba desnudo y que se estaba controlando._

—_Lo siento —se disculpó muy avergonzada y cambió inmediatamente sus manos de lugar hasta posarlas sobre sus rodillas._

_Para ambos resultaba completamente extraña la experiencia. Era la primera vez que compartían un baño y no terminaban en otras cosas. Orihime no sabía que decir. De momento se había formado un tenso silencio en el cual solo irrumpían los sonidos de sus propias respiraciones, el agua goteando, las manos del Hollow sobre ella y el vapor chocando contra su piel._

—_Ulquiorra —quiso comenzar conversación—, te... ¿te gustan las galletas?_

_Sinceramente, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Inmediatamente que terminó de formular la pregunta se encogió de hombros y cerró con fuerza los ojos, como si esperara una reprimenda por haber dicho algo malo. Sin embargo, solo escuchó un resoplido por parte del Espada._

_Él sabía que eso era algún tipo de comida, pues ella se lo había mencionado hacía algunos días, mientras enumeraba lo que le gustaría comer. Eran uno de esos «antojos de embarazos», había dicho Aizen-sama cuando le entregó la lista de las cosas que ella pedía. Era bueno que no lo hubiera olvidado, de lo contrario, no tendría idea a qué se refería._

—_Yo solo me alimento de otros espíritus, mujer, como Adjuchas —contestó—. En su defecto, absorbo la energía espiritual necesaria del aire de este lugar._

_También era cierto que comería otros Vasto Lords, pero Aizen tenía prohibido hacerlo por si necesitaba crear nuevos Espada. Fuera de eso, tampoco es que hubiera muchos de ellos de donde poder elegir. Esa raza de Hollows escaseaba en Hueco Mundo._

—_¿Pero nunca las has probado? —insistió ella— Tu puedes comer otras cosas, ¿no?_

—_No veo la razón de consumir algo que no me fortalezca._

_Orihime se volteó y se acomodó frente a él, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y arrastrando las palabras cuando le reprochó con un mohín._

—_Pero si te gusta el té._

_Y por increíble que pareciera, lo dejó desarmado con eso._

_Ulquiorra volteó el rostro para que ella no lo mirara a los ojos. Era un poco difícil admitir la derrota frente a un humano._

_La pelirroja tragó ruidosamente un poco de saliva. ¿Se suponía que el que él le apartara la mirada y se quedara en silencio era algo malo? Tal vez sí, o eso creyó._

—_L-Lo siento. No quise molestarte —se apresuró a disculparse—. Ulquiorra y-yo..._

—_¿De qué te disculpas, mujer? Deja de balbucear —Ulquiorra volvió a mirarla de nuevo, con ojos desafiantes y severos—. Esa forma de ser es muy patética._

_Él odiaba que ella hiciera eso. Se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo disculpándose y llegaba a ser un poco cansino tener que recibir tantas disculpas a cada momento._

_Orihime se mordió los labios y bajó su mirada. El Hollow le levantó el rostro con sus frías manos para evitar su acción._

—_Mírame, mujer —le ordenó, pero ella vaciló._

_No la comprendía. Simplemente fue una palabra, nada más, y sin embargo ella se veía otra vez deprimida. Era la misma actitud que tenía cuando llegó a Las Noches y le repugnaba. La obligó a mirarlo y vio unos ojos dolidos que le impidieron seguir con su escrutinio. No le agradaba esa mirada que tenía —suspiró—. Por eso le fastidiaba la debilidad humana. Pero sobre todo, lo que más le fastidiaba, era lo que le hacía sentir a él. ¿Culpa, quizás?_

_No lo sabía, pero no le gustaba verla así. Si había algo que había descubierto era que si a ella le dolía algo, por consecuencia, a él también. Era prueba de lo lejos que había permitido que llegara su vínculo con la humana._

_Ulquiorra tomó nuevamente el rostro de Orihime y la acercó al suyo, depositando un limpio beso en sus labios, haciendo que el corazón que la chica latiera con fuerza. Le agradó escuchar como ese órgano que para ambos era tan especial, se alocaba con lo que él hacía. Antes lo hacía palpitar duramente con sus palabras, pero se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era obtener un efecto mayor con cosas tan simples, como una de sus miradas, un rose, un beso._

—_No me agrada verte así, mujer —admitió._

_Orihime se sorprendió con sus palabras. No era de él decir esas cosas. Comprendió entonces que el beso era su manera de decir «lo lamento». Ulquiorra no era de palabras, sino de acciones, por eso entendió que ese «No me agrada verte así.», sería lo máximo que podría sonsacarle... por ahora._

_La pelirroja sonrió y le devolvió el beso al Espada con alegría._

—_Ulquiorra, si te preparo unas galletas te las comerías, ¿cierto? —como él esperó, la chica no se dio por vencida._

—_Como quieras —agregó indiferente y comenzó a acariciarla de nuevo. Le gustaba más esa mirada inocente que tenía ahora, esa que fascinaba de arrancarle después._

_Volvieron a besarse, saboreando la lengua del otro sin detenerse. Orihime acariciaba con cuidado los cabellos negros del lado desprovisto de la máscara del espíritu, mientras él comenzaba a profundizar más en la boca de la mujer, sacando un par de gemidos amortiguados. Pero entonces ella se separó abruptamente._

—_¿Sentiste eso? —preguntó sorprendida._

—_¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber Ulquiorra, un poco irritado de que ella interrumpiera el momento._

—_El bebé... se movió —aseguró, incrédula._

_No fue un movimiento en sí, mucho menos algo parecido a esas famosas pataditas, no. Fue más bien como el tipo de sensaciones que provocaría una corriente de aire al rozar su vientre, pero desde adentro. Parecía algo tan imposible y así debería ser. Ella solo tenía ocho semanas, no debería siquiera sentirlo. Pero lo hizo._

_Orihime se quedó lo más quieta que pudo, con Ulquiorra mirándola pacientemente, pero no volvió a recibir señales desde la cómoda casita personal de la personita que crecía dentro de ella._

—_Creo que lo imaginé —dijo decepcionada luego de unos minutos, apoyando sus manos abiertas sobre su panza._

—_Te creo —pronunció Ulquiorra. No tenía motivos para desconfiar de su palabra._

—_¿En serio? —exclamó la pelirroja emocionada. El que él demostrara ese interés era motivo suficiente para extasiarse y aventurarse a preguntar un poco más— ¿Crees que será niño o niña?_

—_No lo sé. Es un híbrido, todo es diferente —aseguró el Cuarto Espada—. No es para nada común la procreación entre especies y sobre todo entre seres como yo. Los porcentajes de vida no son seguros. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si tú podrás terminar de gesta..._

—_Vasta —Orihime lo interrumpió con las manos temblando. Ulquiorra ni se inmutó—, por favor, no sigas._

_¿Por qué le decía esas cosas?_

—_Es la verdad, humana —siguió—. Tu cuerpo no es el adecuado. Él podría desgarrarte desde adentro para abrirse paso al nacer, y repito... —por primera vez se tomó tiempo para terminar. No consentía la idea, pero no la alimentaría con falsas ilusiones que la condujeran a la locura después de rotas— podrías morir._

—_Ya dije que no me importa._

—_¿Tampoco te importaría matarlo? —Orihime lo miró suplicante y horrorizada— ¿Has pensado que él sería quien moriría, lo más probable de asfixia al intentar nacer, pero que se quedaría atrapado dentro de ti si no tienes la fuerza suficiente como para parirlo, mujer? Tendré entonces que sacar su frío cadáver de tu cuerpo débil —debía admitir que la vida del feto le importaba menos comparada con la de ella, por eso la haría desistir para salvarla. Estaba a tiempo._

_Ulquiorra presencio como toda la felicidad de hacía unos segundos se evaporaba, dejando dolor en el alma de Orihime. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros como si él fuera lo único sólido en la tierra._

_A ella le dolieron muchos sus palabras. Ese bebé era el pequeño sol de su triste mundo. Un sol que ambos construyeron y que le daba calor a su cuerpo. Era por él que se había repuesto de la depresión de su encerramiento. Esa vida había transformado su pecado de traicionar la confianza de sus amigos, en algo bueno. Era suyo, y sin embargo lo sentía tan frágil, tan poco sólido como si él fuera agua en sus manos, capaz de escurrirse en sus dedos y desaparecer. Las cosas que dijo Ulquiorra eran crueles y, por mucho que le dolieran, ciertas. Habían bastado para destrozarla en un instante._

_Podía asegurarle que su cuerpo era débil y que moriría, pero no que su bebé no nacería. Ella no lo permitiría._

—_Lo haré —susurró—. Yo tendré al bebé, lo prometo._

—_Deja de prometer cosas de las que ni tú misma estás segura._

—_Nuestro bebé nacerá —continuó como si no lo oyera—. Seré fuerte y... —tragó saliva dolorosamente y luego sonrió, causando un escalofrío en el cuerpo del Espada— a-aún si mi cuerpo no lo resistiera, si no pudiera... no pudiera... —verlo crecer, sonreír, oírlo llorar, hablar; tantas cosas le hubiera gustado decir en ese momento— tengo las esperanzas de que vivirá. Será muy lindo, ya verás._

_Ulquiorra esta vez se quedó petrificado ante lo que le decía la chica. Ella hablaba con una determinación real, lo veía en sus ojos, y no solo eso: había dicho «esperanzas». ¿Qué la hacía aferrarse a una palabra tan insignificante? ¿Qué interpretación tenía como para que ella hubiera de repente desafiado lo que él decía?_

_No pudo pensar más cuando vio que ella comenzaba a llorar y de un momento a otro se dejaba caer en su pecho, pasando sus delgados brazos por su cuello y colocando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, en donde pudo sentir su respiración hiposa._

—_Abrázame —la oyó chillar. No necesitó más para darle lo que ella quería._

_Maldición, se había vuelto tan débil._

_La abrazó con sumo cuidado, rodeando totalmente su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos y asegurándose de que se sintiera protegida. Comenzó a hacer entonces lo que él mismo dijo que no haría jamás: a susurrarle palabras suaves al oído, a lamer el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, a depositar cortos besos sobre su cabeza y a hacer cualquier cosa para calmarla._

_Empezó a consolarla._

Se suponía que no debería sentir nada: él era el vacío, la inexistencia. Dentro de su cuerpo no debería haber la más mínima emoción; solo tenía huesos, carne y fluidos corporales, y sin embargo corría.

Seguía corriendo porque algo se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo. Era como una pequeña llama, un fuego que se desplazaba por su columna vertebral y llegaba hasta su cerebro, a través de sus miles de células nerviosas.

Ella, Inoue Orihime, le había prometido que tendría a su hijo. Que daría a luz a la criatura de dos padres idiotas porque no midieron las consecuencias de sus actos. Que sería fuerte. Sólo seguir escuchando en su mente sus palabras, las cuales se repetían como eco, le parecía todo cada vez más una insensatez. Todo era grotesco, repugnante.

—Tienes que vivir.

Tenía que hacerlo. Le había hecho creer en sus palabras, no podía defraudarlo ahora que sabía a qué se aferraba tanto. A pesar de no ser fuerte, de tener una fortaleza casi nula y un espíritu el cual podía doblegar sin esfuerzo, esa mujer tenía una convicción de llevar a cabo todo lo que se proponía. No había marcha atrás cuando tomaba una decisión.

Era por eso que tenía «esperanzas» en que no la perdería. Ella iba a aguantar. Ya casi se acercaba.

Ulquiorra llegó a los dominios de la Octava Espada. Luego de pasar algunos pilares, un ancho y despejado pasillo se habría frente a él. Al final del corredor se veía unas enormes puertas dobles. Avanzó con cuidado, con todos sus sentidos alerta. Conocía lo suficiente al demente de pelo rosado como para saber que no le pondría fácil para llegar hasta donde la mujer, más sobre todo porque él tenía interés en ella y en su criatura.

Unos pasos hacia delante y entonces aparecieron, justo como lo imaginó. Las Fracciones de Szayel se acercaban a él, eran un par de grotescos Números con forma esférica y brazos y piernas delgados. Rebotaban por el pasillo, produciendo un grotesco ruido. Cuando se detuvieron, perecían con la clara intención de cerrarle el paso.

—Apártense de mi camino —les ordenó con la última gota de paciencia que le quedaba.

Los extraños Hollows no se movieron. No le costó nada, a pesar de estar herido, derrotar a esos molestos bichos; los travesó y desgarró limpiamente con Murciélago sin piedad a una segunda oportunidad, pues no estaba de ánimos. Fue como cortar mantequilla. Cuando terminó de limpiar la hoja de su katana de su sucia sangre, procedió a abrir las puertas y bajar por las escaleras para llegar a los sótanos.

Cuando abrió la puerta del laboratorio de la Octava, toda esa _esperanza_ que había recorrido su ser se desvaneció, como el soplido a la llama de una vela. La escena frente a él lo dejó aturdido y, por segunda vez en su existencia, supo lo que era desear la muerte. Al contemplar el cuerpo de Orihime sobre una especie de cama de metal, con un montón de cables y tubos con líquidos extraños, saliendo de su boca y su piel expuesta, quiso morir.

Miró sus piernas abiertas y con abundante sangre escurriendo por la entrada de su sexo. El fluido de la vida escapaba de ella con sus últimos suspiros de conciencia. Fue allí cuando el cable de la cordura que mantenía la mente del Espada atada a la tierra se rompió. Creerla muerta fue insoportable, volverla a imaginar viva fue desgarrador, pero verla morir, con sus propios ojos, fue desastroso.

—Ulquiorra, bienvenido —Szayel Aporro surgió de entre las sombras y lo saludó con su habitual parsimonia. Ulquiorra ni siquiera volteó a verlo, seguía contemplando a Orihime—. De verdad que fui un tonto al creer que los idiotas de Lumina y Verona te retendrían lo suficiente como para terminar con mi querida Orihime-chan.

Oírlo mencionar su nombre, eso fue todo.

El Cuarto Espada se abalanzó contra la Octava, dispuesto a matarlo de la forma más dolorosa que conociese.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aaah, soy tan mala! Ajajajaja, no pude resistirme. Por otro lado, Dios sabe cuantas hojas arranqué y lancé frustrada hacia la pared (Si alguna de ustedes tiene un manual titulado «Haga padre al Cuarto Espada y sepa sus emociones sin morir en el intento de derrame cerebral o una embolia», que me lo mande u.u). Yo no daba con lo que quería, pero supongo que al final quedé satisfecha con mi resultado, lo mismo que con el final. ¿Qué opinan? *—*<strong>

**Ñaa, falta un capítulo. Estoy que me devano los sesos por hacerlo mega espectacular (?) XD.**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Besos.**


End file.
